Just let me talk
by Kikitha2210
Summary: Carol, abrumada por la situación de Daryl decide enfrentarlo, pues no soporta verlo tan mal.
1. Chapter 1

Se supone que esto está ubicado a unas dos/tres semanas después del capítulo 5x10. Espero que les guste. 

Daryl seguía sumamente sumergido en la miseria por la muerte de Beth. Mientras Carol estaba cada vez más preocupada y desesperada por no saber qué hacer para recuperar a quien le había hecho recobrar la esperanza. Cuando él le dijo que tenían que empezar de nuevo, ella pensó que la única forma en la que querría empezar de nuevo, era con él; y se sentía esperanzada de que cuando él se lo dijo, pensara también en ella.

Pero ahora lo sentía tan lejos de ella. Lo veía ahí, apoyado en un árbol que estaba a varios metros lejos de todos los demás, solo mirando hacia la nada, pensando. Lo de Beth le había afectado más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Sabía que habían pasado por cosas cuando estuvieron los dos solos después de lo de la prisión, que se habían unido, pero verlo así la tenía mal, como si Beth hubiera tomado una parte de él, justamente esa parte que Carol esperaba tener algún día. No podía seguir así. Ni ella, torturándose al pensar eso, ni él, aislándose del resto, alejándola a ella después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Se acercó al árbol y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te acuerdas, en Atlanta, cuando te dije que ya no era la misma? –le preguntó, mirando también al vacío. Él alzó su mirada hacia ella.

-Todos hemos cambiado. –le respondió.

-Me siento tan egoísta, ¿sabes? La antigua Carol no era así. A ratos quisiera ser esa, la que pensaba primero en todos los demás y luego en ella. No me sentiría así. –su voz se quebró un poco, y Daryl estaba confundido.

-No entiendo. Eres la menos egoísta acá. Sin ti el grupo… -intentó animarla, pero ella interrumpió.

-Solo… solo déjame hablar, por favor. –pidió. –Yo te veo, todo el tiempo y cada vez te alejas más y más del grupo. Y de mí. Pero siento… yo siento que de mí ya te habías alejado desde antes, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta… no había querido hacerlo. Y ahora sufres, y me siento egoísta. Quisiera que ese dolor lo sintieras por mí. ¿No es ridículo? –Preguntó mientras amargas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.- Carol Peletier celosa de alguien que murió. Te miro y sí, me entristece tanto verte así, y en parte es por ti, pero también por mí, me pregunto si te afectó tanto cuando me fui.

-No, cuando te fuiste o incluso cuando te dimos por muerta, no me puse así. Pero eso no significa nada. No quiere decir que estuviera enamorado de Beth, ni que la quisiera más que a ti. Mira, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación en primer lugar.

-Según cómo lo veo, eso dice mucho. ¿Sabes? Yo tenía una loca idea de cómo sería todo. –rio amargamente, cruzando sus miradas. –Pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo que yo, y tal vez lo hacías antes de Beth. Como sea, pensaba que sentías lo mismo, y que si algún día encontrábamos un lugar en donde realmente pudiéramos vivir en paz, y entonces yo (porque en todas mis fantasías siempre era yo la que lo decía primero… Daryl Dixon jamás tomaría la iniciativa) te diría que estoy enamorada de ti, que comencé a hacerlo cuando te vi… no cuando te vi físicamente, sino cuando te vi realmente, al verdadero Daryl. Y que quisiera pasar cada instante de mi vida a tu lado. –Daryl no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola. Su noche había dado un giro drástico, pasó de estar llorando en silencio a Beth a estar escuchando como Carol se le declaraba, y no tenía idea de cómo debería reaccionar.

Entonces Carol se sintió muy mal. En realidad ella no tenía nada que reclamarle, solo eran amigos, y como amiga solo podía apoyarlo, como venía haciéndolo, pero ahora lo había arruinado todo, le había confesado lo que sentía y sabía que después de eso nada podría volver a ser como era. –lo siento, solo… solo olvida todo lo que te dije, por favor. –le dijo, parándose de su lugar con la intención de irse, de unirse a los demás o solo caminar… ir a donde fuera.

-Cuando te fuiste, no me enteré inmediatamente. –Carol retrocedió, y se mantuvo de pie frente a él mientras Daryl hablaba. - Lo supe poco antes de que empezara el ataque del Gobernador, no podía solo quebrarme... Tú lo dijiste; Beth me salvó a mí también. Cuando nos quedamos solos, ella me salvó. Yo quería irme, dejarlo todo, ya no tenía nada, no había nada a lo que llamar hogar, pensábamos que todos estaban muertos, y tú no estabas. Ella me salvó. Pero no de la forma en la que crees… ella me obligó a seguir, me dio esperanza. Yo solo quería salvarla, agradecerle... Cuando te dimos por muerta… ni siquiera te lloré. No podía, ¿sabes? Era como si una parte de mí, la misma que tú despertaste, se hubiera ido contigo en las tumbas. No podía llorarte porque no sentía nada, fue como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón. Lo único que sentía era rabia, ahí fue que te encontré. – él se quedó callado, esperando a que dijera algo, pero lo único que hizo fue volver a sentarse a su lado, mirando a algún punto entre los árboles. –entonces, ¿ahora te vas a quedar callada? –preguntó, con un tono más sereno.

-Yo… por favor, perdóname. No sabía, no debí venir en un momento como el que estás pasando a decirte todo esto. Perdón. –pidió, sabiendo que lo que Daryl le había dicho implicaba muchas cosas, pero dejándolas pasar por alto a propósito, se sentía tan egoísta por haber pensado solo en ella, por no darse cuenta, por desconfiar de él, por haber estado tanto tiempo culpándolo por su tristeza ante la muerte de Beth. Ya no quería pensar en ella, por lo menos no ahora.

Daryl asintió, y la miró, esperando algo más, pero ella no hablaba, y se sentía incómoda, fuera de lugar. -¿Entonces? ¿Qué era ese discurso que tenías preparado?

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella, sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero hubiera preferido que él lo dejara pasar, o que no fuera tan directo al preguntarlo.

-Tu discurso, "estoy enamorada de ti" "del verdadero Daryl Dixon" –repitió él, haciendo un tono raro al tratar de imitarla. Rio, haciendo que ella riera también, y Dios, le encantaba que ella riera también. –"oh Daryl, te ves tan sexy cuando llegas todo sucio y sudado después de un día de caza"

-Detente. –dijo ella, todavía riendo, y recordando todas las veces que él la hacía detenerse cuando le coqueteaba. – ¿No quieres simplemente olvidarlo? ¿No crees que sería más fácil? No sé, fingir que no te dije nada, que no escuchaste nada.

-Oh mujer, hoy en día ya nada es fácil. Y si le sumamos el hecho de que posiblemente nunca encontremos ese "lugar en donde realmente podamos vivir en paz" –volvió a imitarla, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Carol buscó su mirada, y encontró en ella esa seguridad que necesitaba. -Estoy enamorada de ti, del Daryl que a simple vista, y si no lo conocen, parece duro y un cretino, pero que por dentro es el mejor hombre de todos. Del que me ayudó a salir adelante cuando no tenía esperanzas de nada, del que me dio esa rosa. Quisiera pasar cada instante de mi vida contigo. –le dijo.

Daryl se acercó a ella, no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, y ni aunque lo tratara podría decirle algo a la altura de lo que sentía en ese momento. Solo había una forma. Besarla. Y se moría de ganas.

Carol también se acercó, su mirada se lo decía todo, él también la quería. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros, se detuvo. –Y sí, Daryl Dixon, te ves tan sexy cuando llegas todo sucio y sudado después de un día de caza. –rio.

-Detente. –respondió él, y terminó de cerrar el espacio que había entre los dos.

_

No estoy segura sobre el final... no lo siento como un final, así que tal vez, y si les gusta, haga una segunda parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol sonrió contra sus labios, feliz al ver que todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba. De pronto volvió a la realidad… a pocos metros estaba todo el grupo y lo que menos quería era volverse el centro de atención, y conociendo a Daryl, sabía que él tampoco se sentiría cómodo.

Él volvió a acercarse -Para. –susurró Carol, alejándolo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, realmente no veía razón para parar. Carol movió su cabeza, señalando a los demás sentados cerca. Al parecer no los habían visto.

-No queremos dar un espectáculo, ¿verdad? –le dijo. –No quiero que sepan, no todavía. –él asintió.

De pronto la mirada de Daryl se ensombreció, todavía tenían temas pendientes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú te fuiste… me tranquilizaba a mí mismo diciéndome que no tenías por qué volver, al menos no por mí, no éramos nada. Pero eso no es cierto. Siempre fuimos algo y tú te fuiste. –le dijo, y más que reproche, lo que sentía era miedo, y ella lo sabía.

-Yo me fui porque después de… después de lo que hice pensé que era lo que merecía, y que ni siquiera tú me lo perdonarías. –admitió con pesar.

-Pero ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad… -dijo, pero al ver la mirada triste de Carol, prefirió no seguir, en realidad ahora no le importaba nada más que tenerla a su lado. –no importa… ya no. –sonrió, mirando sus labios, deseando sentirlos de nuevo. -¿De verdad te importa que sepan? –preguntó.

Carol sonrió, queriendo decirle que no, pero la verdad es que sí le importaba, todavía sentía culpa, no quería ser feliz abiertamente mientras la mayoría estaba mal. –Un poco, no sé, siento que sería egoísta y después de todo lo que ha pasado… de lo que he hecho. Perdón… lo siento, sé que es todo tan confuso, primero vengo aquí reclamándote cosas que no tienen sentido, después te digo que quiero estar contigo, y termino diciendo que no quiero que nadie sepa por todas las cosas malas que he hecho… perdón. –dijo, llorando silenciosamente, tampoco quería que los demás vieran eso.

-No, no te disculpes. De todos los que hay en el grupo eres la que más merece ser feliz, ser egoísta. Porque todo lo que has hecho ha sido pensando en nosotros, en las personas que quieres, siempre dejándote de lado. No sé exactamente qué pasó con Lizzie y Mica, y cuando quieras hablar de eso lo haremos, pero sé que lo de Karen y David fue pensando en que era lo mejor. Tyreese te conoció, entendió tus motivos y te perdonó… la única persona que falta por hacerlo eres tú. –le dijo, secando sus lágrimas con sus dedos, para luego atraerla hacia él y abrazarla. –no creo que alguien sospeche de un abrazo. –susurró. –Maldición, ¿Es que no piensan dormir hoy? –preguntó en un tono bajo, para que solo ella escuchara, y haciéndole notar que él entendía, que no lo harían público mientras ella no quisiera hacerlo.

-Gracias. –le dijo ella, aún apoyada en su abrazo.

Ya todos dormían cuando después de unas horas, Glenn y Maggie habían ido a relevarlos. Carol y Daryl fueron a dormir al lugar en que estaban todos, aunque un poco alejados (tristemente era toda la privacidad que podían tener).

Estaban uno al lado del otro, mirándose frente a frente, no tan juntos como quisieran, pero no tan separados como solían estar antes. Y se sentía raro. No era primera vez que dormían uno al lado del otro, pero la verdad era que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían. Desde antes de la prisión de hecho, aunque a veces cada uno se escapaba en las noches para ver dormir al otro en su celda, obviamente sin que el otro supiera que lo hacía. Daryl amaba mirarla, Carol parecía no parar nunca, siempre estaba de un lado para el otro, atendiendo las necesidades de todos, por eso amaba mirarla dormir, porque después de verla correr todo el día, de ver su energía, su dedicación… verla dormir, descansar, estar quieta un instante, ver su paz… era todo un regalo. Y eso quería ahora, no quería dormir, quería velar su sueño.

Pero al parecer Carol no quería dormir tampoco. – ¿no tienes sueño? –preguntó Daryl, sonriendo.

-Si… no… tengo sueño, pero no quiero dormir. –dijo, mientras bostezaba. –solo… no quiero.

Daryl sonrió y estiró su mano hasta rozar su cara. –duerme. –dijo, mientras empezaba a acariciar su mejilla para luego empezar a hacer círculos con el pulgar en su sien. Y aunque Carol luchó por seguir despierta, su dedo en su cara produjo un efecto de hipnosis casi instantáneo.

Se pasó un rato mirándola. Al principio todo era paz, pero después de un rato, la expresión en el rostro de Carol cambió. Fruncía el ceño constantemente, y a ratos murmuraba cosas, nombres, y él se dio cuenta entonces. Carol estaba teniendo pesadillas. Se acordaba de los días después de la Granja Greene… cuando tenían que dormir a la intemperie y ella murmuraba el nombre de Sophia una y otra vez. En la prisión esos sueños empezaron a ser menos constantes. Pero ahora tenía la sospecha de que no era primera vez que tenía esos sueños de nuevo. Durante las últimas semanas Carol siempre era la última en dormirse y la primera en levantarse y generalmente dormía un poco apartada de los demás, él pensó que era por su necesidad de estar siempre al pendiente de todo, que prefería dormir poco para estar más alerta, pero quizás era en realidad para que nadie notara sus pesadillas.

Se acercó un poco más a ella para abrazarla suavemente, tal vez su cercanía la sacaría de sus horribles sueños y considerando el frío que hacía, seguramente nadie se extrañaría de verlos dormir abrazados. Pasó su mano por su brazo y bajó hasta su cintura. Carol gimió levemente entre su sueño cuando él lo hizo. _"¿Qué carajo?" _pensó Daryl, volviendo a tocar a Carol en esa zona, ella volvió a gemir, con un poco más de intensidad.

-Mierda. –susurró. Por supuesto. Cuando salieron del hospital Carol todavía estaba muy débil físicamente, según lo que ella contó, no había recuperado la conciencia sino hasta poco antes del intercambio. –Mierda –volvió a decir, un poco más fuerte, por la rabia que sentía hacia él y todo el grupo por no haber notado que Carol no estaba del todo recuperada.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: al empezar a escribir tomé un punto dentro del capítulo 10 de la temporada 5, después de la escena de Carol y Daryl. Como se habrán dado cuenta, dejando completamente de lado los siguientes eventos de la serie. Tal vez en algún momento llegue a ser un "paralelo" y lleve la historia a desarrollarse según los eventos de la temporada, todavía no lo tengo claro. Gracias a quienes leen, comentan y dan fav. Si tienen ideas que quisieran que agregara al desarrollo de la historia, pueden mencionarlas.

* * *

Sabía que, dado los acontecimientos, Carol tenía el sueño ligero, por lo que no podía simplemente levantar su blusa para verificar qué tan mal estaban sus costillas. Tendría que esperar a que despertara, y de todas formas en la oscuridad de la noche no podría ver mucho. Decidió continuar con su plan para evitar sus pesadillas y la abrazó pero esta vez simplemente puso su mano un poco más arriba de sus caderas, para no lastimarla.

Pasó el tiempo y simplemente se resignó a que si llegaba a dormirse, sería mucho después, ya que no dejaba de pensar en cómo fue que Carol se calló durante 3 semanas y que nadie se haya dado cuenta. ¿Cómo podía andar así, sin decir nada, mientras podría tener una infección o algo y para peor, sin alimentarse bien? Pero no podía culparla… él estuvo tan sumido en la tristeza por la muerte de Beth que en ningún momento le preguntó cómo estaba, mientras ella andaba rondándolo siempre para saber de él. _"Qué hijo de puta" _pensó, al sentirse tan egoísta. Las palabras de Carol revolotearon en su cabeza _"Me siento tan egoísta, ¿sabes? La antigua Carol no era así…". _La miró dormir una vez más y sonrió, así era ella, la misma de siempre, aquella "antigua Carol" que pensaba en los demás antes que en ella, que prefería callar su malestar si eso significaba evitar un problema más, que se preocupaba de cómo estaban los demás, cómo estaba él, antes de decir que ella estaba mal, la misma Carol que mientras estaba de duelo por la muerte de su hija, dejó que él se desquitara con ella, y en vez de recibir consuelo, lo rondaba cada vez que podía para evitar que se fuera.

Tenía que hacer algo. Lo primero: conseguir agua y comida. Carol no podía andar enferma y encima muriendo de hambre y deshidratada. El sol ya empezaba a salir, así que decidió salir a buscar algo, no era posible que no hubiera un arroyo cerca. Se acercó a Rick y Michonne, que estaban vigilando ahora y les avisó que saldría a recorrer el bosque. Caminó unos pasos hacia el bosque cuando sintió que lo seguían. No se asustó, reconocería su forma de caminar donde fuera. Volteó y la esperó.

-Pensé que dormías, -dijo, acercándose a ella, regalándole una media sonrisa.

Ella se acercó más, rodeándolo con sus brazos por los hombros, él la abrazó por la cintura. Carol se puso levemente de puntillas y lo besó suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios (en realidad así habían sido sus besos hasta ahora).

-Hmmm… el beso de los buenos días… había oído hablar de esto. –bromeó, y a ella le asustó lo rápido que se estaba acostumbrando a ese Daryl tan expresivo y sonriente.

A Daryl le sorprendió la falta que le hacían sus labios cuando se alejaba, nunca había sido así, siempre había huido del contacto físico, de cualquier tipo, con cualquier persona, pero Carol parecía tener algún tipo de droga que lo hacía adictivo y al mismo tiempo era capaz de inhibir todas las alarmas que se encendían cuando alguien iba a tocarlo. Siempre fue así, siempre fue ella la única que podía tocarlo sin hacer que él saliera corriendo. –Entonces… ¿vas a estar mirándome así todo el día? –dijo ella, con evidente tono de broma. Su voz lo sacó de su trance, solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola sin decir nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se ruborizó, pero sabía que no había motivo, solo era Carol. Se acercó a ella para besarla nuevamente, pero no fue igual que antes… abrió un poco los labios esperando que ella captara. Ella lo hizo, y es que también lo necesitaba, pero no quería presionarlo, quería ir a su paso. Carol se sentía en las nubes… realmente nunca la habían besado así; no era un beso inocente, para nada, pero al mismo tiempo era tan suave, tan tierno, tan lleno de tantas cosas.

-Voy a ir a recorrer el bosque, –susurró mientras se separaba de ella, acariciando su mejilla - seguramente no he buscado bien.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó, y la verdad es que quien quería ir era ella.

-No… tú ve a descansar, yo volveré pronto, solo… mantente a salvo. – dijo, y, aunque siempre que decía eso, ella notaba la súplica en su voz, ahora era algo más intenso, él realmente se preocupaba por eso.

Carol asintió. –Lo haré, estaré bien.- le dijo, con toda la seguridad con la que le fue posible decirlo, como si simplemente supiera que sería cierto, para transmitirle esa seguridad.

Daryl asintió, aunque seguía igual de preocupado… todavía no sabía qué tan mal estaba Carol y ese desconocimiento lo tenía mal, pero no quería que ella se sintiera débil, y quería ayudarla, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era trayendo comida y agua, encontrar algún lugar seguro donde dormir o algo de medicina. Se besaron una última vez, un beso rápido, para no hacerlo un beso de despedida.

Carol empezó a hacer su camino de regreso a donde estaban todos. Antes de alejarse demasiado, y sabiendo que él esperaba a que llegara con los demás para irse, volteó, -Asegúrate de regresar, Daryl Dixon. –exigió, y siguió caminando.

* * *

Hace tiempo que no había deseado tanto volver a estar en un mundo sin muertos vivientes. Deseaba solo estar esperándolo por la tarde después de un día de trabajo en la oficina, o en el lugar que fuera donde trabajase Daryl, si es que trabajaba, de todas formas. Deseaba no tener que estar preocupada cada minuto mientras Daryl estaba sumergido en un bosque lleno de posibles peligros en cada rincón.

Todos seguían caminando por la carretera, Daryl sabía en qué dirección y estaba claro que mucho no iban a avanzar así como estaban, así que no le preocupaba que pudiera perderse o algo. Miraba a cada rato hacia el bosque esperando verlo llegar. Quería un respiro, descansar, que todos estuvieran bien, seguros. Sabía que era difícil, pero esperaba que Daryl trajera buenas noticias con él cuando regresara, aunque el solo hecho de verlo regresar era bueno para ella. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero cuando él estaba cerca, no sentía tanto el dolor en sus costillas.

* * *

Estaba emocionado. Sabía que en realidad no era mucho, pero viendo el panorama actual, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir vagando por la carretera sin agua ni comida. Se apresuró a caminar hasta la carretera para llevarlos a todos a la casa que había encontrado en medio del bosque. Parecía la casa de campo de alguna persona con dinero, tenía una bodega que todavía tenía provisiones, pensó que al estar tan escondida entre el bosque nadie la había saqueado antes, no era fácil llegar a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar comentarios! Si tienen alguna idea, no duden en hacérmela saber :) Espero que disfruten el cap. Y espero subir pronto el siguiente.

* * *

Todo fue muy rápido. Estaban en la cabaña cuando un hombre llamado Aaron apareció. Tenía un gran discurso acerca de una zona de seguridad, diciendo que los _necesitaban _a ellos, para sobrevivir. Daryl no confiaba mucho, no realmente; todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero entonces estaba Carol, con sus costillas rotas y sin tratamiento, cada día más débil por la mala alimentación y sin decirlo, poniéndose siempre en último lugar. Aaron dijo que había médicos y medicina. Bastante tentador, tendrían que considerarlo. Por Carol.

-¿Tú qué piensas? –le preguntó a ella una vez que estuvieron solos mientras revisaban los alrededores de la cabaña en busca de posibles "amigos" de Aaron.

-No sé… antes, antes de Terminus, de Woodbury, tal vez hubiera corrido ahí sin ninguna duda, pero confiar ya no es seguro nunca más. ¿Tú?

-Creo que podría funcionar.

Carol arqueó las cejas, notablemente sorprendida. –ok, esto es nuevo. –sonrió divertida. –Yo pensé que te conocía, estaba segura de que ibas a ser el primero en desconfiar y sugerir que corriéramos lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

Él frunció el ceño, ella definitivamente lo conocía muy bien. –Eso es exactamente lo que hubiera hecho… _antes. _–dijo, ella se confundió más, y él sabía que tenía que decirle. –Yo sé… sobre tus costillas.

Claro que lo sabía, era Daryl y ella era Carol, podían leerse sin hablar. –Estoy bien, no es nada. –le dijo, acercándose a él. –no es necesario arriesgarse por eso, estaré bien.

Daryl se acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre su blusa. -¿puedo ver? –preguntó, haciendo el intento de levantarla.

Carol lo apartó, dando un paso hacia atrás. –No… vamos, que no es nada, no es necesario que veas… aparte… no necesitas esas excusas para verme desnuda, Dixon. –bromeó.

Y en otro momento él se hubiera sonrojado, porque hasta el momento su relación iba a pequeños pasos de bebé, y hace tiempo ella no bromeaba así. Fue justamente por eso que no se avergonzó esta vez. Su broma era un intento de desviar el tema, de no mostrarle. Decidió seguirle el juego, sinceramente siempre quiso responderle a su coqueteo. -¿De verdad? –sonrió, acercándose seductoramente. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

Tomó a Carol por sorpresa, estaba segura de que intentaría convencerla de ver sus costillas, pero en cambio, simplemente la había besado, aunque no era nada parecido a un simple beso. No. Era intenso, la lengua de Daryl recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, ambos luchando por el dominio pero Carol se había rendido, era levemente consciente de dónde estaban y si alguien llegaba y los veía, _que se jodan, _no podía hacer nada porque ni siquiera se sentía capaz de moverse. Literalmente Daryl le había robado el aliento. Y en lo único que podía poner su atención era en las sensaciones que causaba en todo su cuerpo. En sus manos rodeando sus caderas, y subiendo por su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él.

La escuchó gemir de frustración cuando se separó de ella y se agachó, por suerte todavía no entendía qué estaba haciendo como para detenerlo antes de que levantara su blusa para ver. Sintió alivio, no estaba del todo bien, tenía moretones y evidentemente le dolía si presionaban en su contra, pero pensó que sería peor. Según su experiencia, con unos días de descanso eso podría sanar perfectamente.

_Qué demonios. _Cuando sintió la brisa en su cálida piel se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Daryl nunca había sido así… tan físico, tan frustrantemente sexy con ella. Sabía que en algún momento lo sería, eso esperaba, pero hasta el momento su relación iba muy lento, y para ella estaba bien, ya había esperado bastante, y siendo sinceros, para ella el sexo nunca fue parte esencial de una relación, Ed se había encargado de hacer de cada experiencia algo horrible y las únicas veces que disfrutaba algo, era haciéndolo por ella misma… por lo que no le veía "el chiste", y no, no podía negar que con Daryl sabía que sería distinto, más de alguna vez se había encendido con solo verlo. Y ahora la había besado así, dejándola tan prendida, y solo había sido parte de un macabro plan para hacerla perder el control, y lo había logrado. -¿Contento? –el mal humor se notaba en su voz.

Daryl asintió, sintiéndose culpable. –Quería verlo, no querías mostrarme. Lo siento. –le dijo acercándose a ella de nuevo, sus intenciones claras.

Carol se alejó de él rápidamente. De verdad estaba enojada, y no quería que ahora viniera a besarla para contentarla. _Joder, _que no debería usar los besos en su contra o para lograr algo. –No. No ahora. Mejor volvamos.

* * *

El grupo estaba dividido, aunque eran más los que querían confiar en Aaron y sus buenas intenciones. Después lo que había dicho acerca de los autos esperándolos era cierto.

Rick era el más reacio a hacerlo, junto con Carol. Después de todo lo que había pasado, después de Woodbury, de Terminus, de confiar en la gente y ser traicionados, les costaba creer algo así. Era _demasiado bueno para ser cierto. _Daryl, en cambio, se mostraba abiertamente a favor de por lo menos darle una oportunidad y conocer el lugar. Por un lado, su instinto le decía que Aaron no era malo, y él siempre confiaba en su instinto, y por el otro, quería que Carol estuviera en un lugar a salvo, que se recuperara bien, y que estuviera segura. Era raro, por cómo habían ido las cosas últimamente, la que más había demostrado ser capaz de poder ver por sí misma, de cuidar del grupo, y de sobrevivir, había sido ella, hasta lo había salvado a él en más de una ocasión, pero aun así quería estar ahí, siempre pendiente de ella, siempre manteniéndola donde sus ojos la vieran, para estar seguro de que estaba bien.

Al final, decidieron ir, bajo sus condiciones. Aaron iría vigilado por Rick, Michonne y Glenn en un auto y el resto en la RV. Originalmente Daryl iría en vez de Michonne, pero él insistió en ir en la RV para mantener seguridad ahí también. Y por lo demás, él quería estar cerca de Carol, aunque ella estuviera todavía enojada. De todas formas su enojo no podía durar mucho, ¿verdad?


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Cuándo me hablarás? –le preguntó Daryl cuando llegó a la casa.

Después de horas de viaje ya estaban en Alexandria, les habían hecho entrevistas y al parecer todo estaba en orden, aunque claro, no se fiaban del lugar… demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Carol, mirando para todas partes, era imposible no tener esa paranoia de que alguien está escuchando. Comenzó a caminar, subiendo las escaleras para inspeccionar las habitaciones. Daryl la siguió

-De que no me hablas, desde… ¿ayer? –dijo, con la voz más suave que encontró, sabía que si Carol no le hablaba, era su culpa.

-Te estoy hablando ahora. –respondió secamente, en parte por Daryl y en parte por esa sensación de ser observada. Entró a través de una puerta, buscando privacidad. Al parecer era una de las habitaciones preparadas para ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista? –preguntó, leyendo la preocupación de Carol por el nuevo lugar.

Ella lo miró. No podía no hablarle, y menos considerando que estaban en un lugar lleno de extraños y que tenían que estar más unidos que nunca, todo el grupo. Además, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, Daryl solo se había preocupado por ella, y por eso hizo lo que hizo. Suspiró. –No sé, hice todo este… personaje. Y no sé cómo resultará todo. ¿A ti?

Él rio audiblemente. –Mal. Parece que ser sociable no es mi fuerte. ¿Qué personaje?

Carol sonrió. –Sí… no. Si lo analizas, no es un personaje, es simplemente la antigua Carol, ya sabes… la invisible Carol, que no sabe usar armas, ni levanta la voz.

Daryl resopló. -¡Ah! Ese personaje. –cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a ella. -¿y ahora? ¿Eres la de antes o la de ahora? –preguntó. Carol arqueó una ceja en cuestión, mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura. –Quiero decir… ¿si intento besarte, me dejarás o me apuntarás con tu arma? -

Carol entrecerró sus ojos. –Te odio, Dixon.

-Oh… claro. –le dijo, cerrando en un paso el espacio que los separaba, para besarla. Se sentía tan lejano aquel tiempo en que podía estar cerca de ella sin añorar de esa forma sus labios. No podía explicarse cómo le hizo para estar casi 3 años cerca de ella sin besarla, ya que ahora, estar solo un día sin su contacto lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Por un momento pensó que Carol podría alejarse, pero en cambio se inclinó hacia él, esperándolo.

Daryl le sonrió una fracción de segundo antes de unir sus labios a los de ella, quien lo recibió con gusto, rodeando inmediatamente su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Y él no se quejaba, de hecho, la estrechaba más cerca también, rodeándola por la cintura, aunque con cuidado, estaba consciente de que era un área aun sensible.

Definitivamente algo había cambiado, físicamente, en su relación. Las manos de Daryl subiendo y bajando por su espalda, o su lengua intrusa saboreando cada lugar de su boca ya no eran pequeños pasos de bebé, no para Daryl. Y no era algo que le molestara, para nada, de hecho ella no tardó en responder con gemidos que lo alentaban a continuar.

Daryl bajó lentamente desde su boca hasta su cuello, mientras Carol se aferraba a su pelo.

Se separaron abruptamente cuando escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Carol? ¿Estás ahí? Papá te necesita. –gritó Carl desde afuera.

-S… sí, ya voy. –contestó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Daryl mientras sus latidos volvían a un ritmo normal.

-Está bien. –dijo Carl, para luego irse.

-Yo lo amo, te lo juro, pero… ¿en este momento? Lo odio. –susurró Carol a través de una risita, todavía apoyada en él. –Vamos, vamos a ver qué quieren. –concluyó.

Daryl se rio, él también lo odiaba en ese instante.

-Entonces, cuando decidamos que estamos lo suficientemente seguros como para ocupar las dos casas; Carol, Glenn y Maggie, Michone, Carl, Judith y yo nos quedamos en esta y los demás en la otra, ¿Ok? –preguntó Rick. Quería, por lo menos, a uno de ellos en la otra casa, y había decidido que sería Daryl.

Carol y Daryl se miraron instantáneamente.

-Yo me quedo acá. –dijo Daryl secamente. Rick lo miró confundido, Daryl no era de los que se negaban a sus instrucciones, aunque claro, siempre hablaban todo antes de decidir. –Quise decir… es mejor que Michonne esté en la otra casa, ya sabes, si los dos serán los nuevos policías, lo mejor es que estén en casas separadas.

Rick lo consideró, sonaba lógico. Miró a Michonne y ella asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Era ya su segundo día en Alexandria, y ya todos tenían asignados sus trabajos. La primera noche habían dormido todos en la sala de una de las casas.

-Creo que es lo mejor. –agregó Carol disimuladamente. –Vamos, hay que empezar el show. –dijo. Eran las 7 am y a las 8 tenían que estar todos en sus trabajos. Ella había sido asignada a ayudar en la cocina, aunque ella no empezaría ese día, pues Pete, el doctor, al revisarla recomendó que estuviera una semana con ciertos cuidados, para que sus costillas sanaran bien. De todas formas tenía la intención de salir ese día a socializar, meterse en la vida de Alexandria.

-¡YA! ¡DETENTE! –exclamó, golpeando su hombro y contagiándose un poco con la risa de Daryl. –¡Es parte del espectáculo, no te rías de mí!

-¡Oh, no me río de ti, me rio de tu ropa! – se defendió él, riéndose más fuerte aún. –Te ves ridícula.

-Si sigues riéndote, te irá mal… muy mal conmigo, Dixon. –sentenció seriamente, aunque un segundo después era ella la que se reía de lo rápido que Daryl había dejado de burlarse. –Mucho mejor.

Daryl resopló.

-Bueno, ¿y de verdad es necesario que salgas? Tienes que descansar. –dijo él, ya sin rastros de risas.

-Absolutamente. Tengo que infiltrarme, aprender a andar siendo invisible. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, socializar, adaptarte… y bañarte, definitivamente bañarte. –dijo mientras salía de la casa.

-¡Te gustaba sucio! –fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar desde adentro. Sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya estaba acostada, por alguna razón a todos les había dado por obligarla a pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en la cama. Aunque ella no lo sentía necesario, ya casi no le dolían las costillas.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó.

-Adelante.

Era Daryl, al parecer recién bañado y con pijama, sonrió, no recordaba haberlo visto así alguna vez. También venía con almohadas, su ballesta y algo que suponía era un saco de dormir. –Rick me mandó para acá.

-¿Acá? ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida, no porque le molestara compartir con Daryl, sino por lo raro que era que Rick lo mandara, cuando él no sabía acerca de ellos.

-Se supone que Michonne iba a estar compartiendo contigo, dos mujeres, ya sabes. Y cuando decidí quedarme, él pensó que estaría bien con Carl, pero su habitación es pequeña, y dice que estaré más cómodo acá, porque todos hemos compartido tanto tiempo el mismo espacio para dormir y que ya no es raro dormir en el mismo lugar con cualquiera de nosotros. Y que estaré más cómodo contigo y, ya sabes, todo el rollo de Rick.

-¿Rick dijo todo eso? –preguntó divertida, conocía a Daryl, él no hablaba tanto y bien sabía que mientras más larga la explicación, más larga era la mentira.

-Bueno… tal vez indirectamente yo dije parte de eso y él reconoció que tenía todo el sentido del mundo. –puso esa mirada. Carol la había visto antes, pero últimamente la usaba mucho más. Esa mirada de cachorro que hacía que ella no pudiera decirle que no. -¿Me dejarás dormir acá? –preguntó.

Carol sonrió. –Por supuesto. –dijo, y observó cómo Daryl empezó a acomodar sus cosas en el suelo, estirando el saco de dormir a los pies de la cama. -¿Qué haces? –preguntó extrañada.

-Acostarme, ¿qué más? –respondió él de prisa, ¿no era obvio?, pero ella parecía divertida. -¿qué?

-¿En serio, Daryl? Puedes dormir conmigo. –dijo riendo, no de él… bueno, sí de él, pero porque le parecía muy tierno todo esto.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó nervioso, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ya totalmente aceptando la sugerencia de Carol.

-Claro. Mi cama es grande, somos adultos, somos… ¿qué somos? ¿novios? Como sea, hay algo entre nosotros, ¿por qué tienes que dormir en el suelo si puedes dormir conmigo? Siempre hemos dormido juntos. –él murmuró algo en aceptación. –Y no muerdo… a menos que quieras. –concluyó Carol, levantando una ceja.

Daryl se puso rojo al instante. Y ella apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche mientras reía, le encantaba seguir teniendo ese efecto en él, a pesar de que ya estaban juntos.

Daryl se acostó finalmente, un poco rígido en la cama. Se lo pensó y se inclinó hacia ella para un casto beso. –Buenas noches. –dijo al separarse.

Carol sonrió y lo atrajo más hacia ella, besándolo de lleno, inclinándose hacia un lado para profundizar y probar el sabor de su boca. -Buenas noches. –respondió al separarse, y se giró sobre el lado en que sus costillas estaban completamente sanas.

* * *

-¿Daryl? –susurró. Llevaba por lo menos una hora tratando de dormir, pero él o no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, o se quedaba rígido como una piedra, con la tensión muscular irradiando en su cuerpo.

-¿hmm? –murmuró en respuesta.

-Relájate, ¿ok? –susurró, se levantó un poco para llegar a la mano que Daryl tenía en el otro extremo de la cama y lo atrajo hacia ella. –Solo… solo soy yo. Soy Carol –volvió a recostarse, sosteniendo aún su mano, obligándolo a voltearse con ella y pasando su brazo por encima de su cintura, estando más cerca el uno del otro-. Solo… relájate. –él empezó a retirarse, no quería lastimarla con el peso de su brazo en sus costillas, pero ella lo detuvo. –No me duele, de verdad, no me duele.

Daryl aceptó y se acomodó contra ella, notablemente más relajado. Y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Estaba rodeada por él, como tantas veces, pero la comodidad de sus brazos, sumada a la comodidad de una cama era algo nuevo. Se removió, volteando para estar frente a frente.

Lo sintió moverse, y su respiración tuvo un cambio. Estaba despierto. Y ella decidió hacerse la dormida.

-Hey… -susurró, inclinándose hacia ella. –Sé que estás despierta.

Carol mordió sus mejillas para evitar sonreír, continuando con su show.

-Me estás obligando a tomar medidas para despertarte. –dijo él, y ella empezó a "roncar" dramáticamente. Daryl rio, y se inclinó hacia ella, posando suaves y dulces besos en su cara, su cuello, su hombro, tomando un desvío hacia su oreja para morder el lóbulo.

-Oh… dulce despertar. –dijo ella, sonriendo. –Y yo quejándome de los despertadores toda mi vida.

-Oye… tú me despertaste. En estos días el más mínimo ruido o movimiento, me despierta.

-Oh, eso no es un dulce despertar. –susurró. –Tal vez deberías volver a dormir. –sugirió, sus cejas levemente arqueadas.

-Tienes razón. –dijo él, y cerró los ojos para fingir dormir como ella lo había hecho previamente.

Carol imitó su juego de antes. Besando su mejilla, haciendo un camino hasta su cuello, su oreja, para finalmente llegar a sus labios, prestando especial atención a ellos. Daryl respondió al beso, y Carol sonrió. -¿Mejor?

Daryl gruñó en respuesta, acercándose para morder su labio inferior y luego besarla, acariciando a su vez su mejilla, bajando su mano a través de su cuerpo, deleitándose con el calor y el cosquilleo que se generaba en su interior con solo tocarla.

La puerta sonó, alguien tocaba.

-¿Carol?- era Carl.

Daryl resopló con indignación. Dos veces. Dos putas veces.


	7. Chapter 7

No recordaba la última vez que tenía los llamados "sentimientos encontrados". Antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda, siempre se sentía infeliz, vivía para atender a Ed, y su única alegría había sido Sophia. Después de que el mundo se fue a la mierda, llevándose a Ed y a Sophia, se había obligado a vivir, a sobrevivir, a luchar por un día más. Durante sus días en la prisión había sentido tranquilidad, pero todavía estando alerta a los peligros diarios, sabiendo que no iba a durar-ya nada duraba- y se había vuelto fuerte. Después se sintió perdida, sin nada más que valiera la pena, sobre todo después de Lizzie y Mika. Sin nada, hasta que volvió a encontrar a Daryl y los demás, para después volver a sentirse mal por Beth, por Tyreese. Dejarse morir nunca fue una alternativa. Se lo dijo a Daryl, si tenía que irse al infierno, intentaría que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Pero ahora… ahora se sentía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no tenía que ser feliz. Se sentía feliz, pero su felicidad le hacía recordar más que nunca a Sophia, Lizzie, Mica. Y ciertamente el haberse encontrado con ese niño en el depósito de armas el día anterior, mientras robaba revólveres como parte de un plan con Rick y Daryl, y amenazarlo de la forma en que lo hizo, no ayudó a su actual sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿En qué momento llegó a convertirse en esa persona capaz de decirle esas cosas a un niño incluso menor que su Sophia? No lo decía en serio, obviamente, o por lo menos no directamente… jamás le haría eso a un niño, pero podría ocurrir. ¿Y si algo malo pasaba, y ellos no estaban preparados? Sí, podría ocurrir. Pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse mal al recordar la cara de horror del niño. Sentía que casi podía ver la cara de Sophia cuando se encontró con aquel walker que le robó la vida, o la de Mica al ver a su hermana momentos antes de matarla.

Lo peor de todo era no poder exteriorizarlo, ni siquiera con Daryl, ni siquiera con ella misma. No podía permitirse sentir ya nada de eso. Cuando estaba con él se le olvidaba todo, pero en el instante en que se iba, los sentimientos venían con más fuerza, junto con el miedo de perderlo a él también. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma en ese momento, debía admitir que toda esta confusión y sentimientos encontrados eran por el nuevo trabajo de Daryl en Alexandria. Entendía que tuviera que salir, entendía por qué lo eligieron a él, y entendía por qué no se negó. Incluso ella habría querido ir también. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera muerta de miedo. Recordaba sus tiempos en la prisión, odiaba cada segundo que Daryl estaba en una carrera o en esos días interminables buscando al Gobernador. Si había algo que le daba más miedo que los walkers o los grupos de personas que pudieran atacarlos, eso era el tener a Daryl lejos, sin poder saber cómo estaba, dónde estaba, o si volvería a verlo. Pero no podía decir nada. Tenían que adaptarse y eso implicaba aceptar los trabajos que se les asignaron. Y si alguien era apto para salir de esas puertas con altas probabilidades de volver, ese era Daryl. Tal vez más adelante podrían idear algo para que se le asignara algo más, pero no podía ponerse exigente en ese momento.

Eso le daba miedo de Alexandria; afuera estaba siempre alerta, pensando en sobrevivir, poniendo atención a cada movimiento o sonido. Afuera podía no pensar en nada más que no fuera sobrevivir. Pero adentro… esas paredes que daban esa falsa seguridad que permitía pensar en algo más que sobrevivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del monitor de bebé. Judith estaba llorando, y como todos los demás estaban en sus labores asignadas, ella era la única que podía atenderla. Después preparó la cena. Por eso le gustaba estar haciendo algo… podía apartar de su mente todo por un momento.

* * *

Daryl la estuvo observando durante la cena. Técnicamente no había nada malo, la veía ir de un lado a otro, como siempre; había preparado una cena deliciosa, como siempre; sonreía a los demás (aunque a él más), como siempre; pero algo en Carol no estaba bien, sus sonrisas no alcanzaban sus ojos. No brillaba como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó más tarde cuando ya estaban en su cuarto. Él estaba acostado y ella acomodaba las almohadas de su parte de la cama para hacer lo mismo.

-Sí, ya no me duele nada. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –respondió mientras terminaba de acomodarse.

-Bien, ya está todo listo para la salida con Aaron. Pero no me refiero a eso.

Carol suspiró bruscamente, no podía simplemente negarle a Daryl algo que él ya sabía, después de todo, él la conocía más que nadie. –No quiero hablar de eso… ¿por favor? De todas formas no es nada nuevo. Sólo… sigo queriendo olvidarme de todo.

-Está bien. Pero si en algún momento quieres hablar de ello, sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-Cariño, tú serías el único con el que podría llegar a querer hablar de ello. –respondió y le regaló una sonrisa, aunque algo forzada dada su situación emocional en ese momento. –Pero ahora, ¿puedes sólo… sólo…?

-¿Qué? Puedes decirme.

-Cuando estás conmigo, cuando me abrazas, cuando me besas… me olvido de todo. Hazme olvidar, Daryl, sólo… hazme olvidar, por favor.

La súplica en su mirada hizo que a Daryl se le encogiera el corazón. Quería, más que nada en el mundo, borrar el dolor que veía en ella; tomarlo y hacerlo suyo. Que le doliera a él, lo prefería mil veces. La atrajo hacia su pecho en un abrazo apretado, luego besó su frente, su nariz y sus labios a medida que ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia él.

Carol tomó posesión de sus labios con urgencia, abriendo su boca, abrazándolo por el cuello, exigiendo un beso más profundo, más intenso. Y si había algo que agradecía en ese momento era el hecho de que Daryl atendiera a su urgencia -ya sea porque entendía sus motivos, o porque él también la necesitaba-.

Carol enganchó una de sus piernas encima de Daryl, por sus caderas, frotándose con él, y gimiendo de placer cuando él bajó con besos a través de su cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas ahí, mientras se mecía contra ella. Acarició su cintura y bajó su mano hasta encontrar el dobladillo de su blusa, acariciando su piel desnuda ahí. Carol hizo lo mismo, pero un poco más urgente, levantando con prisa la camisa de Daryl para sentir la mayor cantidad de piel que pudiera, desesperándose al no poder quitárselo del todo.

Daryl se sentó un momento para quitársela rápidamente, volvió a recostarse, esta vez con parte de su cuerpo sobre el de Carol, volviendo a besarla, a acariciar su piel desnuda entre su blusa y su pantalón, recorriendo su vientre y subiendo su mano curiosa por sus costados. Sintió a Carol estremecerse de placer cuando rozó uno de sus pechos, y el gemido que emitió cuando lo tomó de lleno en su mano le envió una chispa de electricidad a través de cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Pero al instante la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo. En un principio pensó que era parte del éxtasis que estaba sintiendo, pero cuando se alejó un poco para verla, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-¿Qué…? ¿Dios, te hice daño? –preguntó él, preocupado.

Carol negó con la cabeza. –No, por favor, no. Sólo… sólo bésame. –le dijo, mientras se lanzaba hacia él, su voz cada vez más débil. –Sólo… -titubeó. -¡Oh por Dios! Lo siento tanto, yo… no puedo. –terminó, llorando aún más al escucharse, al darse cuenta de lo contradictorio que sonaba, y el porqué de sus lágrimas.

-Shhh… está bien. Todo está bien. –susurró él, acercándola pero esta vez sólo para abrazarla y darle tranquilizadores besos en la frente, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que hablara.

-Yo maté a Lizzie. –confesó cuando sus lágrimas cesaron un poco.

Él sólo la miró, quedándose en silencio un momento -Lo sé. –respondió con calma, acariciando su brazo y espalda. –está bien. Tenías que hacerlo.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo? –preguntó, alejándose para mirarlo a los ojos, confundida y contrariada, pero también un poco aliviada. Sabía que no tuvo otra opción, pero la promesa a Tyreese de no contarle a nadie no era la única razón por la que no le había contado. En el fondo le daba miedo la reacción de Daryl.

-Te he escuchado… mientras duermes. No sé qué sueñas, cómo fue, ni nada. Sólo te he escuchado pedirle perdón por hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tenía que hacerlo? –preguntó Carol, sollozando menos, ya más calmada.

-Porque… porque eres tú. ¿Lo hubieras hecho sabiendo que tenías más opciones?

Carol negó con la cabeza. –No –esperó un rato, acomodándose en el pecho de Daryl de nuevo; su cercanía y sus caricias eran calmantes. Y aunque sabía que Daryl no necesitaba más explicaciones, ella necesitaba sacarlo todo-. Mató a Mica. Ella… creía que los walkers eran sólo… _diferentes_, y para convencerme, la mató, para que cuando se convirtiera yo… yo por fin me diera cuenta de que era cierto. Quería hacer lo mismo con Judith. Pensé en tomarla e irme con ella, así Judith estaría a salvo…

-No lo hubieran logrado. No con ella así. –interrumpió.

Carol asintió. –Tyreese se ofreció a irse él con Judith, estábamos en una cabaña alejada de todo, parecía segura para nosotros, o para Lizzie y yo.

-Entonces ellos no lo hubieran logrado. –le dijo, analizando las cosas y poniéndose en la situación. –Hey… no tenías otra opción. Debería haberlo hecho él. Maldición, desearía haber estado contigo y hacerlo yo.

Carol negó con la cabeza. -¿No piensas que soy una persona horrible? –cuestionó, todavía un poco temerosa.

-¿En serio, mujer? –preguntó, aunque no esperaba una respuesta. –No se me ocurre una cosa en el mundo que pudiera hacer que deje de pensar que eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido.

Carol suspiró y sonrió, y él se alegró de ver cómo su sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos. Pero al instante su mirada se volvió oscura de nuevo. –Tienes que volver a mí. Si no vuelves yo…

-Hey… shh-puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarla, y ella lo besó tiernamente.

-Sé que no puedes prometérmelo, y yo no quiero que me lo prometas… sólo vuelve –terminó.

Daryl asintió y ella se acurrucó más contra él.

No podría prometérselo, pero volvería. Haría cualquier cosa por volver, porque besándola, abrazándola, hablándole, sintiéndola o, incluso, simplemente mirándola mientras se quedaba dormida... ella era su lugar favorito en el mundo, y siempre buscaría el modo de volver.

* * *

La vida sin Daryl no era vida. Bueno, sí, pero no una vida que a ella le gustara tanto.

Por lo menos se distraía cuidando a Judith. Pero eso no le impedía pensar en los peligros que podría estar corriendo Daryl, en que él estaba lejos, y pasarían días sin que ella supiera si está bien o no. Se sentía aliviada de haber podido decirle todo, de hecho estaba segura de que esa noche, durmiendo en sus brazos, no había soñado nada malo. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que no era lo más importante para ninguno de los dos, no se sentía bien con el hecho de que ni siquiera había podido hacer el amor con él.

Pero al parecer todavía tenía cosas en su pasado que la perseguirían buscando cerrar algún ciclo.

No tenía nada que ver con Jessie. Ni siquiera habían cruzado palabras. Tal vez era por Sam, y el otro chico. Pero era principalmente por ella. Cuando Ed vivía, nadie hizo nada para sacarla de su miseria, ni siquiera ella. Ella cuidó como pudo a Sophia, y evitó incluso exponiéndose, que Ed le hiciera algo a su hija. ¿Pero aparte de eso? Nada. Y ahora la vida la había puesto frente a otro Ed, y ella tenía que hacer algo, aunque los afectados no fueran nada de ella.

Cuando fue a casa de Sam siguiéndolo, sintió un pánico algo familiar al ver a Pete abriéndole la puerta. No tenía el mismo temple que Ed. Ed ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su mal carácter, quien lo conociera se daba cuenta de que era agresivo. En cambio, Pete se mostraba tranquilo y amable, incluso había logrado engañarla a ella cuando la revisó al entrar a Alexandria. Esa tarde, sin embargo, cuando le abrió la puerta, casi retrocede por inercia, como cuando veía a Ed.

_Su mirada_.

Sam ni siquiera le dijo algo que confirmara que Pete era abusivo, pero al ver su mirada, sus gestos, se dio cuenta. Y tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

_"Tendrás que matarlo"_

Sus propias palabras se le repetían como un eco. En otro tiempo, en otra vida… no le hubiera dicho eso a Rick. Pero ella sabía cómo acabaría todo eso. No bastaba con exiliarlo; ya habían hecho antes, y sólo había traído problemas. Al final, lo más probable era que Pete buscaría la forma de volver, de vengarse. Y no podía dejar que algo, alguien como Pete amenazara la tan frágil tranquilidad de la comunidad.

Y sí, tal vez a los demás la idea de Rick siendo "aislado" y juzgado frente a todo el mundo no les gustaba, pero Carol lo veía como algo bueno. Al menos todos sabían quién era Pete. Y tenían la idea de que Rick no haría nada más allá de lo que había dicho… si algo iba mal en la reunión de la noche y decidían echar a Rick, nadie se esperaría que ellos intentasen tomarse la zona, o que todavía tuvieran 2 armas.

* * *

_¿Y si lo hubiera matado?_

Se preguntó.

Ella le había llevado comida, porque ella era buena, entonces él la atacó, porque ella era amiga de Rick, porque ella era la imagen materna del grupo de Rick y quería vengarse de él, y entonces no le quedó otra alternativa que matarlo.

Todos le creerían.

Pero estaba Tara. Y estaba Sam. No quería que el niño la viera como la persona que mató a su papá.

Aunque claro, nada impediría que Pete supiera con quién se estaba metiendo. Y Dios… hubiera deseado que ese fuese Ed en vez de él, pero de todas formas se sentía bien.

* * *

_"…Yo no pedí esto. No pueden pedirnos decidir algo así. Por favor, que decida alguno o ambos, pero déjenme afuera."_

Lo curioso era que aunque fingiera ser aquella Carol, ya no era más ella. Ya no era más aquella que no podía hablar en público siendo el centro de atención. No era aquella incapaz de decidir. No era más quien dejaba que los demás decidieran. Ya no.

_"Rick Grimes salvó mi vida una y otra vez. Hay gente aterradora allá afuera. Y él me rescató de ellas. Las personas como yo, personas como nosotros, necesitamos personas como él. Sé que lo que pasó el otro día fue espantoso. Y estoy segura que él está arrepentido por eso. Pero quizá deberíamos escuchar a lo que él estaba diciendo."_

Todo era cierto, salvo el hecho de que ella en realidad no lo necesitaba, pero la gente de Alexandria sí. Y esperaba que sus palabras sirvieran de algo.


	9. Chapter 9

_-"Las ventanas resistirán un rato, ¿no?". –preguntó Aaron. _

Y sí resistirían, seguramente, pero luego esa nota…

"_¡Puta vida!"_

Pensó Daryl. _No es justo. _Apenas habían reunido el coraje para confesarse su amor; apenas había empezado a disfrutar esta maldita vida que llevaban desde que el mundo se había ido a la mierda.

Y entonces…

Entonces había tenido que salir con Aaron, porque resultaba que todos tenían la obligación de colaborar con algo para la comunidad, y claro, Daryl estaba de acuerdo, pero desde el principio le preocupó estar lejos de Carol.

Después de todo lo que había empezado desde que se conocieron.

Después de Sophia.

Después de que casi fuera devorada por los walkers aquella noche en la granja.

Después de casi perderla en las tumbas por el segundo en que se perdió de su vista.

Después de pensar que jamás volvería a verla cuando, al volver de una carrera, se había enterado de que Rick la había exiliado.

_Después de Atlanta…_

Carol era fuerte, quizás más fuerte que él y lo sabía. Pero le daba miedo. La vida le había quitado cada momento de alegría que alguna vez tuvo, y le daba miedo pensar que se repetiría la historia. Cada vez que Carol estuvo fuera de su vista, algo había pasado.

Lo irónico era que esta vez, quien estaba en peligro, y con unas posibilidades de zafarse casi inexistentes, era él.

-¡Tiene que haber una puta manera de salir de acá! –gritó Daryl, al borde de la histeria y sin darse cuenta de que atraía la atención de más walkers.

En un segundo de egoísmo, pensó en que le gustaría estar junto a Carol en vez de Aaron, sólo para morir con la felicidad de que su mirada fuera lo último que vieran sus ojos, que sus labios fueran lo último que probaran los suyos.

_Maldición. _No, no le gustaría que Carol estuviera ahí. La verdad es que desearía estar en Alexandria con ella, en vez de estar atrapados en lo que parecía ser la trampa mortal más elaborada desde que los muertos habían empezado a levantarse de sus tumbas. Y si algo lo hacía sentirse bien en ese momento, era saber que ella estaba segura. Que los hijos de puta que habían hecho eso, aunque vieran las fotos que habían en el bolso de Aaron, jamás darían con Alexandria porque estaban lo suficientemente lejos para eso.

-Vamos a pelear. –le dijo a Aaron, quien tenía su rostro inundado por el pánico pero asintió. -Vamos a hacerlo. –afirmó de nuevo, una pisca de determinación cruzando por sus ojos. –Por Eric. Por Carol. Vamos a hacerlo. –Daryl lo miró sin saber qué decir. No era el momento, por lo demás.

Nunca creyó en un Dios, porque si existía, entonces era el más perro de todos, dejando que él sufriera como sufrió en su niñez. Y entonces apareció Carol. Con su rostro angelical, con sus ojos que reflejaban el cielo a la perfección, y era suya. Vinieron a encontrarse en el fin del mundo, pero se habían encontrado, y eso sólo podía ser explicado como algún tipo raro de milagro. O una muy cruel broma, si es que su muerte iba a ser así.

Cerró los ojos un segundo concentrando todas sus fuerzas en pedirle a ese Dios, de cuya existencia no estaba seguro, una oportunidad.

-Sí, lo haremos juntos. –respondió, tratando de sonar convincente.

En otro tiempo, antes, quizá hubiera pensado en lanzarse a los walkers para darle una oportunidad al chico, pero… _Carol. _

Había esperado toda una vida para encontrarla, y entonces, tardó dos años en abrirse lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que la amaba. Y ni siquiera había sido él. Y… ni siquiera le había dicho que la amaba; no cuando ella se lo dijo a él, ni durante todos los días que llevaban juntos, ni siquiera se lo dijo antes de irse con Aaron.

Siempre había sido _ella._

A pesar de una vida de golpes con Ed. A pesar de quedar viuda. Incluso a pesar de perder a su hija. Siempre fue ella.

Se sentía tonto ahora, por haber pensado en ese entonces que Carol era débil.

Sí, llegó a ser más fuerte que la mayoría, pero eso no quería decir que en algún momento haya sido débil.

El débil era él. Él tenía miedo de acercársele, de dejarla entrar en su vida. Y ella fue lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar sus malos tratos, y para insistir una y otra vez.

Era increíble que aún con el mundo en la situación en la que estaba, la gente, él, siguieran pensando en posponer cosas tan importantes. Había esperado 2 años, y de no ser porque ella lo hizo primero, habría esperado mucho tiempo más para decidirse al fin a intentar algo. Y después, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, dejó _para mañana _palabras que venía sintiendo desde mucho antes.

Y ahora él estaba rodeado de walkers, sin una salida visible y sin ni siquiera haberle dicho un simple _te amo. _Tenía que volver.

-¡Maldición, tenemos que hacerlo!- afirmó. _Por Carol. _Porque no había tenido suficiente tiempo con ella. Nunca sería suficiente con ella. Pero necesitaba más tiempo. Había tanto que quería hacer, decirle, que se iba a aferrar a cualquier oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, y si iba a morir… si iban a morir, iba a ser luchando por vivir. Los dos.

-A la cuenta de tres. – dijo Aaron. –Uno, dos…

Y ahí estaba… su oportunidad en el cuerpo de un hombre loco que mata walkers con un palo. Si no hubiera estado ocupado evitando ser comido por ellos, hasta se hubiera reído de la situación.

* * *

Carol lo abrazó fuertemente. Una mezcla de alivio y temor invadiendo sus pensamientos.

Había sido una larga noche. La llegada de aquel hombre –Morgan, según lo que le contó Daryl- se había dado en un momento confuso. Tanto así que estuvo discutiendo largo rato con Rick sobre el hecho de que había matado a una persona sin contemplaciones. Ya Deanna lo había aceptado, recriminándose incluso por no dejar que Rick matara a Pete antes. Lentamente todos abandonaron el lugar, el frío de la noche llamándolos a refugiarse en sus hogares, y así asimilar todo.

Tenían una reunión pendiente. Pero Rick estaba demasiado inmerso en todo el asunto de Morgan, así que todos decidieron dejarla para la mañana siguiente y descansar, pues había sido un largo día. Y ella no podía quejarse, realmente necesitaba un momento a solas con Daryl para simplemente disfrutar del hecho de que él había regresado.

-Hey… está bien, estamos bien. Nada pasó y nos aseguramos de que nadie nos siguiera. –afirmó él, pasando sus manos por su espalda para tranquilizarla. Una parte de él quiso no contarle lo cerca que estuvieron de morir, antes de que Morgan apareciera, pero no podía mentirle incluso si quisiera. No guardaría secretos con ella.- ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó, un atisbo de culpabilidad en su voz. –Lo siento… cuando insistí en venir acá, y en que te revisara ese idiota no sabía. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso sola.

-Nadie sabía Daryl, pero estoy bien. –se separó de su abrazo para encontrar su mirada, y él pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. –Me siento… bien, como si fuera algo por lo que debía pasar, ¿sabes? Me preocupa, sin embargo, lo que me cuentas. Deberíamos ir a hablar con Rick. Podrían venir.

Daryl se separó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama-No vendrán. No nos siguieron, estoy seguro. Y Morgan le contará.

-Vamos, no pienses más en eso. –le dijo, golpeando el lugar junto a él en la cama para que ella se sentara a su lado.

Carol sonrió y se acercó, pero en vez de sentarse a su lado, se paró frente a él, con la intención de sentarse en su regazo. Daryl extendió un poco sus brazos dándole la bienvenida, y Carol fue más que encantada, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla. Por su parte, Daryl la rodeaba protectoramente por la cintura.

-Te extrañé. –susurró, besándolo suavemente por un instante.

-Yo también te extrañé. –respondió él, devolviéndole el beso, igual de suave pero un poco más largo.

-¿Crees que estaremos bien? –preguntó ella, preocupada aún.

-Hey… ya no pienses en eso. –repitió.

Carol le sonrió. –Tienes razón. –murmuró, mirando fijamente sus labios, sus intenciones más que claras. Se lanzó hacia adelante, apretando sus labios con avidez, manteniendo su cabeza firme entre sus manos.

–Te amo –susurró contra su boca, sintiendo el corazón bombearle más fuerte. –Dios… te amo tanto.

Los ojos de Carol se volvieron vidriosos, y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, antes de volver a tomar sus labios, incapaz de hablar por el momento.

Cuando Daryl abrió su boca, Carol recorrió cada rincón, amando la sensación placentera y a la vez tranquilizadora de estar tan cerca de él. Él deslizó su mano izquierda por el lado de Carol, alcanzando cada lugar que podía y finalmente dejándola descansar en su cadera, mientras su otra mano masajeaba suavemente sus piernas.

Ella se movió en su regazo, probablemente buscando una posición más cómoda, pero Daryl no pudo evitar el movimiento involuntario de sus caderas hacia arriba. Ella gimió en su beso y luego se apartó de él, levantándose para volver a sentarse sobre él, esta vez con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas.


	10. Chapter 10

Carol sonrió, su respiración estaba acelerada mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Daryl.

Algo en Daryl le hacía sentir cosas que no pensó que podía sentir. Nunca.

Ni siquiera al principio con Ed, cuando pensaba que era un hombre maravilloso y creía estar enamorada de él.

Daryl era tan distinto a todo lo que había conocido antes.

Desearía haberlo conocido antes. Que su hija hubiera sido de él. Que los años de maltrato hubieran sido años de amor a su lado.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y no había forma de cambiar nada de lo que había pasado. Y la felicidad que sentía al estar con él, en cualquier forma, era casi abrumadora al pensar en lo frágiles que eran las cosas en ese nuevo mundo.

Y eso había sido parte de los motivos por los cuales no intentó algo antes. Tenía tanto miedo de amarlo y perderlo.

Pero el miedo ya no la detendría. Durase un día o mil años, o una hora… esa porción de tiempo, fuera pequeña o grande, le estaba dando sentido a toda su vida y era lo único a lo que quería aferrarse nunca. Y, en todo caso, aunque fueran mil años, de todas formas nunca sería suficiente de él.

El _ahora _era todo lo que tenían, y era lo que iba a vivir.

Suspiró fuertemente, dejando atrás sus pensamientos al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella. Sonrió.

-Si me muestras, te muestro. –susurró, llevando sus manos al borde de la camisa de él.

Daryl arqueó una ceja en cuestión. –Creo que, de hecho, ya has visto. Creo que lo justo es que tú empieces.

-Oh Dixon, estoy segura de haberte sorprendido mirándome mientras me cambiaba de ropa más veces de las que puedo contar. –bromeó, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero al instante se separó un poco de él, aunque manteniéndose encima, para quitarse su blusa por la cabeza, quedando solo en su brassier bastante simple para su gusto, pero no había planeado esto, ni siquiera sabía que Daryl regresaría ese día, así que no pensó en ponerse otro antes.

Sintió los ojos de Daryl sobre su piel, como si fuera un rayo de fuego recorriéndola. Aunque era cierto que él ya la había visto, mientras pensaba que ella no veía, nunca se sintió así, tan expuesta.

Estaba muy consciente de sus cicatrices, ya las conocía, y secretamente había hecho casi un mapa de todas ellas y sus pecas en su mente. Pero era hermosa, con cicatrices y todo. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de ella. La mirada de Carol era tímida, sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas y apartó su mirada de la de él rápidamente.

-Hey, mírame. –susurró él, con sus manos acariciando desde sus caderas hasta un poco más abajo del borde del brassier. –eres hermosa. De todas las mujeres que he visto en mi vida, eres la más hermosa.

Carol no lo miró inmediatamente, pero sonreía, y eso era una buena señal. –Oh Daryl, ¿has visto a muchas mujeres así entonces?

-Mierda, no. No quise decir eso. Yo… no es así. No dije eso… –divagaba, claramente.

Pero Carol lo detuvo besándolo de nuevo, apretando su cuerpo con el de ella. –Necesitamos… dejar… de hablar. –jadeó entre beso y beso, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Daryl, y él respondió con un gruñido y terminó de quitarse la camisa.

Aunque Merle siempre lo molestó con comentarios acerca de su dudosa masculinidad, él sí tenía experiencia en esta área. Había estado con un número aceptable de mujeres, pero nunca fue algo que quisiera presumir con su hermano. Y estando así, con Carol, pensaba que en realidad no era algo que contara. Para todos los casos, ninguna había sido _algo _para él. No como Carol, por lo menos.

Si no fuera Carol, probablemente estaría pensando en dejarse la camisa. En tomar de ella lo que le hiciera falta a él y ya. En hacerlo rápido, mientras menos tiempo de contacto, mejor.

Pero era Carol, y quería que ella conociera todo de él, no quería esconderle nada, y mucho menos sus cicatrices, que estaba seguro de que ya conocía. Y nunca le había importado menos su propia satisfacción, lo único que quería era que ella se sintiera bien, darle todo de él para que ella sintiera que era lo más importante y hermoso que tenía en el mundo. Y quería, como si fuera una droga, sentir todo de ella, sentir cómo sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, cómo sus labios parecían hechos para encontrarse.

Era increíble darse cuenta de que todos los cuentos de amor de los que se burló, aquellos que hablaban del _amor verdadero, _de aquella persona que estaba pre destinada a ser tu _otra mitad, _que iba a llegar a tu vida para que te dieras cuenta de que todo antes de que la encontraras, había sido algo sin sentido; todas esas cosas no eran suficiente para explicar lo que sentía al estar con Carol. Y si tenía que pasar por todo el infierno que pasó en su infancia sólo para volver a encontrarla, lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo.

Carol lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, acostándolo en la cama con ella encima, aprovechando su posición para sentir la fuerza de sus brazos y los músculos en su pecho bajo el toque de sus manos antes de inclinarse para besarlo, apoyando sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Daryl para no poner todo su peso en él.

Él respondió con entusiasmo y pasión, saboreándola, acariciándola, pero tomándose el tiempo para sentirla. No quería hacerlo rápido, quería que durara, quería grabar cada rincón, cada peca, cada marca de su cuerpo en su memoria. Abandonó su boca cuando sintió la necesidad de probar más de ella, y Carol levantó su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Besó y saboreó cada punto en su cuello, maravillándose y tomándose un poco más de tiempo en aquel lugar donde podía sentir su pulso. Llevó sus manos a su espalda, acariciando ahí también y subiendo hasta encontrar el borde de su sujetador, desabrochándolo rápidamente. Y entonces la abrazó, volviendo a su boca, como si nunca fuera suficiente de sus besos.

Giró sobre la cama hasta recostarla y, apoyado en sus manos, trazó un camino con sus labios y lengua a través del cuerpo de Carol, haciéndola retorcerse bajo él.

Si le pidieran enumerar los tres sonidos más hermosos que hubiera escuchado, entonces diría que estos eran Carol diciendo cualquier cosa, Carol diciendo su nombre, y los sonidos que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Oh… Daryl. –gimió, con los ojos cerrados y acariciando su cabello suavemente mientras él seguía besando y probando todo lo que pudiera.

Daryl se detuvo en su vientre un momento, desabrochando el pantalón de Carol y luego se alejó y se puso de pie, haciendo que Carol abriera los ojos inmediatamente al perder su calor sobre ella.

Él se quitó sus jeans rápidamente, sin perderse la mirada de Carol y sus mejillas volviéndose aún más rojas de lo que estaban. Se acercó para quitarle el pantalón, junto con la ropa interior, a ella también, incorporándose en la cama inmediatamente después de hacerlo.

-Te amo, Carol. –le repitió, al estar completamente encima de ella de nuevo, besándola y acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo. –respondió Carol, sonriendo y besándolo de vuelta, mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de él.

–Siento no habértelo dicho antes. –concluyó, decidiendo que ya era toda la conversación que necesitaban en esos momentos, guiándose en su interior y comenzando un movimiento lento, pero constante sobre ella.

Se sentía como su _hogar. _Nunca lo hubiera pensado, la verdad. Carol Peletier, aquella mujer que no levantaba la vista a menos que su esposo estuviera lejos. Aquella mujer a la que no le había prestado atención hasta el momento en que había quedado viuda. Aquella mujer de pelo corto, que le sonreía incluso estando en sus peores momentos. Aquella mujer a la que le gritó una y mil veces que se alejara. Carol era su hogar.

-¿Dónde… estás? –preguntó Carol entre gemidos, su voz apenas parecida a lo que normalmente era, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Aquí. Contigo. –respondió, besándola con todas sus fuerzas tanto como pudo antes de tener que separarse en busca de aire.

Daryl siguió moviéndose, ya completamente presente en ese momento, consciente de la expresión de Carol en su rostro, de sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros, de sus piernas apretando aún más alrededor de él y de su respiración y gemidos cada vez más erráticos.

Carol se retorció bruscamente bajo él, y se apretó a su alrededor, llevándolo al borde con ella también.

Después de un momento Daryl detuvo sus movimientos, y se movió para caer junto a Carol en la cama, usando su pecho de almohada.

Escuchar el latido de su corazón era el cuarto sonido más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado.

-¿Daryl? –susurró Carol después de un rato de cómodo silencio, en el que sus respiraciones se normalizaron y reunió la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

-¿mmmh? –respondió Daryl, acariciando suavemente su vientre con sus dedos.

–Sé que acá te sientes encerrado, y que más allá del muro te sientes libre… yo también me siento así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero yo… yo no quiero que salgas en esas carreras. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

-Hey –susurró, levantando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. –No me perderás.

Carol asintió y él volvió a apoyarse en su pecho. Carol seguía preocupada y él lo sabía.

-Carol. –Daryl se levantó de nuevo –No me perderás, yo no estoy dejándote, nunca. Le dije a Aaron que no saldré más con él. Y él entendió.

Carol sonrió. Y él pudo ver el momento exacto en que la preocupación abandonó sus ojos. –Creo que hoy nuestra relación ha cambiado. –le dijo, inclinándose para besarlo.

-Bueno, estamos desnudos y abrazados, supongo que _sí _ha cambiado. –bromeó.

-No hablo de eso, Daryl. –Reprendió –hombres, siempre pensando sólo en el sexo. –se burlaba de él. -Arrastró sus manos por su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente mientras volvía a besarlo. –Me dijiste Carol, –sonrió – tú nunca me habías llamado Carol, no directamente a mí, por lo menos.


	11. Chapter 11

A esas alturas del año, con el invierno en su máximo punto, era difícil de creer que pudiera estar tan cálida estando desnuda en la cama. Una secuencia de imágenes de la noche anterior se repetía por su mente como fotografías mientras luchaba por no despertarse del todo y así seguir disfrutando del calor que provocaba estar rodeada por Daryl.

Despertó, sin embargo, decidiendo ignorar su desnudez porque estaba con Daryl, y con él no tenía nada por lo que sentir vergüenza. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta, a través del reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche, que eran las 10:15 de la mañana.

No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido hasta tan tarde, y normalmente se sentiría culpable por no estar cumpliendo con su horario de trabajo o no estar haciendo algo que aportara. Pero Daryl no tenía un trabajo asignado todavía, y el mundo y Alexandria podía sobrevivir sin ella un par de horas, mientras ella disfrutaba el estar envuelta en quien ahora era casi todo su mundo. Se suponía que tendrían una reunión esa mañana, pero supuso que si nadie fue a buscarlos, era porque se haría en la tarde, después de todo el día anterior había sido agotador para todos, y aún tenían actividades que hacer durante la mañana y el resto del día.

Se volteó lentamente en la cama, sin quitar los brazos de Daryl que estaban protectoramente sobre sus caderas.

Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y gran parte de su cara estaba cubierta por su cabello… y roncaba. Sonrió ante eso, Daryl nunca dormía lo suficientemente profundo como para llegar a roncar, incluso en los días en que más cansado estaba, él siempre estaba alerta, nunca se relajaba. Excepto ahora. Con ella.

Bajó la mirada para admirar su cuerpo desnudo con la luz del día entrando por la ventana. Las sábanas cubrían justo hasta sus caderas, pero tenía una buena vista de su fuerte abdomen, su pecho y sus brazos rodeándola.

Tenía cicatrices, algunos cortes.

_Maldita puta, no vales nada. _

Algunas quemaduras de cigarrillos.

_¿Quién podría quererte? Mírate. _

Ella conocía esas marcas, sabía qué clase de personas podían causarlas y lo que provocaban en la psique de las personas que las recibían. Ella había tenido su cuota de golpes, su cuota de maltrato tanto físico como emocional. 12 años habían hecho añicos su autoestima, y le tomó un tiempo volver a pensar que valía algo. Pero lo de Daryl era distinto, él creció en eso.

Había visto las de la espalda, y sabía que tenía más que ella, y las de él estaban más marcadas. Se estremeció al pensar en el infierno en el que creció. Un niño no merece crecer así, _nadie _merece vivir eso. Recordó a Sophia. Su niña nunca recibió ningún golpe, pues ella los tomaba para que su hija no pasara por eso, y aunque no pudo protegerla del miedo con el que creció, Sophia creció conociendo el amor… por lo menos el amor infinito que su madre sentía por ella. La suerte de Daryl había sido diferente. Nadie lo protegió, no de la forma en que él lo necesitaba.

Le movió el cabello de la cara para mirarlo así, tan sereno. Aparte de su cabello largo y más oscuro, y de un par de arrugas que no estaban ahí cuando lo conoció –y ella lo sabía, ella había memorizado su rostro-, él se veía igual, pero ella sabía que había incluso más cambios internos que externos en él.

Recordó las primeras veces que lo miró, a escondidas de Ed para no ganarse una golpiza por andar de _puta _mirando a otros hombres. Nunca se atrevió a pensar en nada en ese entonces, sólo era un desconocido que los proveía de carne fresca; un desconocido que se mostraba brusco y antisocial, pero que ella sabía que en el fondo no era así; un desconocido al que había tratado de evitar a toda costa porque sabía que podía perderse observándolo y eso no le iba a caer bien a su marido; _el _desconocido que, sin tener ninguna obligación ni saber nada más de ella que lo que sus moretones podían decirle, decidió arriesgarse buscando a su hija incluso el día después de haber conseguido una flecha en su cuerpo y un roce de bala en su cabeza.

Ese Daryl era muy diferente de lo que era en la cantera, con Merle. Pero incluso ese Daryl, el de la granja, el que buscó a Sophia, era muy distinto del Daryl de ahora. La base era la misma, seguía siendo el mismo buen hombre que hacía de todo por los suyos, pero ahora estaban todos tan dañados, habían perdido tanto, y ella, por su parte, trataba de evitar tomarle cariño a alguien más aparte de la gente de su grupo, no quería volver a querer a alguien para perderlo. Pero él parecía ir contra la corriente. Cuando todos habían perdido la esperanza, cuando ella había perdido la esperanza, él seguía de pie, tratando de convencerla, queriendo empezar de nuevo, involucrándose.

Daryl se movió un poco, y Carol se hundió en él, sintiendo el cambio en su respiración.

-Buenos días. –le dijo suavemente mientras besaba su hombro.

-Buenos días. –respondió, su voz un poco ronca, apretándola contra él.

Después de unos momentos Carol se apartó un poco para besarlo, y al separarse tenía una sonrisa un poco burlona en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan malo fue? –preguntó Daryl, sin poder evitar contagiarse con su sonrisa.

-¡No! –dijo, un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, en su cara aquella sonrisa que hacía que su nariz se arrugara y que él amaba tanto.

-¿Por qué te ríes? No es que me moleste.

-Roncas. –contestó.

-¿Qué? No, yo no ronco.

-Oh, tú sí roncas.

-No tienes pruebas, puedo negarlo eternamente. –bromeó, haciéndola reír de nuevo y riendo él también.

Se quedó mirándola un rato, maravillado por la expresión en su rostro, y los rastros de su risa todavía en él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

Daryl suspiró, y después de unos segundos, dijo –Te amo, Carol.

Daryl nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Ni a sus padres-porque por su padre nunca lo sintió, su madre nunca fue una madre y no estaba sobria lo suficiente como para interactuar con él mucho (aunque había tenido sus momentos, y a ella si la quiso, cuando era muy niño), ni a Merle-se hubiera burlado de él aún más diciéndole que era un marica-, ni a ninguna mujer, ya que había llegado a aceptar que el amor no existía, porque nunca sintió nada profundo por ninguna.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía algo más por Carol, había intentado alejarla, le había dado miedo la intensidad y lo rápido que crecía ese sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido por él. Pero ella no lo dejó, cada vez que se alejó, ella se acercó aún más. Y cuando había aceptado el hecho de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pensó que si no lo reconocía, si no lo decía… no iba a pasar nada.

Aun estando juntos había pensado que no tenía que decirlo, ella sabía que él la amaba. Pero ahora sentía la necesidad de decirle a cada rato, y se desesperaba, porque par todo lo que sentía, cada cosa, cada pensamiento… las palabras eran tan cortas. Él la amaba más que a nada, la necesitaba como el aire, e incluso el aire se le hacía insignificante a su lado, la quería a cada segundo, y sabía que nunca tendría suficiente; veía en ella todo lo bueno que se le había negado durante toda su vida; ella lo hacía sentir el mejor hombre del mundo aunque él supiera que no estaba ni cerca; sus besos, sus ojos, su cuerpo, toda ella era como un combustible para él; le hacía sentir cosas que ni siquiera podía explicar y un simple "te amo" le parecía muy poco para expresarlo.

-Yo también te amo. –dijo Carol, con una sonrisa de aquellas que reservaba sólo para él, nada que hubieran visto los Alexandrinos ni siquiera durante su mejor actuación, ni siquiera los de su grupo la habían visto sonreír así, estaba seguro, y todo lo que quería era poder desaparecer el mal del mundo en ese instante, tomarla y llevarla a un lugar en donde no tuvieran que preocuparse de nada más que de estar tranquilos, juntos, felices; quería que cada minuto del día ella mantuviera esa sonrisa en su cara.

Él se acercó para besarla suavemente, y estuvieron un rato así, manos y piernas enredadas mientras se besaban.

La realidad y responsabilidad golpeó a Carol primero

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Daryl al ver que Carol se separaba de él levantándose un poco.

-Son casi las 11.

-Ajá.

-Tenemos que levantarnos. –dijo divertida.

-De todas formas ya llegaste tarde, y no han venido a buscarte, seguramente pueden sobrevivir un día sin ti.

-Todavía puedo llegar tarde y ayudar a hacer la comida.

-O puedes quedarte acá… conmigo… aprovechando mejor el tiempo.

-Tenemos que hablar con Rick…-dijo Carol, pero en vez de levantarse, se recostó de nuevo a su lado.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar con Rick. –Daryl estuvo de acuerdo, inclinándose hacia abajo para presionar sus labios contra los de Carol, quien abrió al instante, invitándolo a profundizar.

-Ajá. –asintió, enganchando una pierna sobre las de Daryl, quien lo aprovechó para recostarse encima de ella, entre sus piernas.


	12. Chapter 12

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel día.

En su reunión con Rick habían establecido un pequeño sistema de seguridad que incluía una rotación de la guardia en la torre, a pesar de los intentos de Sasha de convencerlo de que ella era suficiente; el reforzamiento en algunas partes de los muros en que se veía algún tipo de debilidad,; o el entrenamiento con armas a todos quienes quisieran -ya que Deanna no había deseado obligar a nadie si no estaban de acuerdo-; entre otras medidas.

Desde esa reunión, nada extraño ni peligroso había pasado en la comunidad.

Y todo estaba bien, todo estaba tan bien.

Las cosas con Morgan y el grupo habían sido difíciles en un principio, ya que no compartía del todo la filosofía de ellos, pero se integró muy bien en la comunidad y participó en todas las actividades y medidas que habían tomado para reforzar la seguridad.

Tara había despertado, un poco confundida en un principio, pero pronto recobró toda su energía.

Deanna había cedido en un montón de cosas, pues ya era consciente de que Rick tenía razón y que los vivos también eran un peligro, incluso dentro de esos muros. Y el grupo podía decidir y participar con más libertad en las decisiones que se tomaban.

Sam se había acercado más a Carol. Aun con su padre muerto no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, con Jessie. De todos modos, Carol había ido a verla un par de veces, para asegurarse de que estaba en camino a convertirse en la mujer que tenía que ser.

Ella había disminuido la intensidad de su disfraz. No volvió a usar su ropa usual, la que realmente la hacía sentir ella misma, ya que no quería quedar como una total mentirosa -aunque la tenía guardada, sabiendo que algún día volvería a usarla- pero ahora usaba algo que la hacía sentir un poco menos ridícula, más _normal._

Y aunque todavía no se decidía a decir públicamente que ella y Daryl estaban juntos, por lo menos para su grupo, su familia, era algo más que obvio.

No era como si la sonrisa en la cara de Daryl o la forma en que últimamente su rostro se iluminaba aún más en presencia de Carol fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y en todo el tiempo que habían compartido, por lo menos los más antiguos, desde La Cantera, nunca habían escuchado a Carol cantar como lo hacía la mayor parte de las veces en la ducha o cuando cocinaba.

Definitivamente ya no era un secreto, y no trataban de disimularlo, por lo menos, aunque tampoco habían hecho un anuncio "oficial" ni se demostraban afecto físico en público.

Todo estaba bien, todo estaba tan bien… hasta que dejó de estarlo.

* * *

Se estaban preparando para acostarse cuando lo sintieron: una fuerte conmoción al interior de Alexandria. Ambos salieron junto con Rick, Glenn, y los demás y entonces todo se volvió un caos.

La casa de los Anderson ardía, y Rick se apresuró a buscar a Jessie y sus hijos, mientras Carol lo cubría, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago al ver el horrible escenario que había en aquellas pacíficas calles.

Daryl le pidió que se quedara, que se escondiera, pero ella ya no se escondía más. Ella peleaba, ella _actuaba_.

Él trató de mantenerse cerca, de tener un ojo sobre ella en todo momento. Pero la gente gritaba, todos corrían, y una gran cantidad de caminantes estaba entrando por la puerta principal, la cual nadie sabía por qué mierda estaba abierta. Y de repente, de un segundo a otro, Carol había desaparecido de su vista.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, y todos los invasores hubieron caído, pasaron lista, revisando cada lugar y cada casa; buscaron entre todos los cuerpos esparcidos por la zona y Carol no estaba en ningún lado.

Entre los caídos sí estaban Eugene, Jessie, su hijo mayor y al menos 5 habitantes más de Alexandria, además de los caminantes, que por suerte habían caído todos.

Pero Carol no estaba. Y él no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

_Nueve vidas, ¿recuerdas?_

* * *

-Tenemos… tenemos que trabajar en reparar esto. –dijo Rick, el cual, entre la desaparición de Carol y la muerte de Jessie, por quien había empezado a desarrollar fuertes sentimientos, estaba notablemente afectado. –Hay que hacerlo más fuerte. No podemos permitir que esto pase de nuevo. Tenemos…

-Para. Sólo… no sigas. –gruñó Daryl. –Yo no puedo.

* * *

_-Vamos, tenemos que dormir. –susurró ella, acariciando la cabeza de Daryl que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras él acariciaba su vientre con suaves toques de sus dedos._

_-No tengo sueño, duerme tú.-susurró._

_-Estás cansado, te conozco. –Como Daryl había dejado su trabajo con Aaron, pasó a ser parte del equipo de Abraham en la construcción de la parte faltante de los muros._

_-Sí, pero no tengo sueño, no puedo dormir. – La verdad era que no quería dormir, quería sentirla y disfrutar cada segundo con ella._

_-Oh, ya sé. Te contaré un cuento._

_Daryl rió. –Ok, quiero ver eso. –contestó._

_-Había una vez una mujer que le tenía miedo a todo, incluso a su propia sombra. Estaba atrapada en un horrible castillo ustodiado por un cruel dragón, pero no le importaba; ella lo soportaba porque no estaba sola, y tenía una razón muy fuerte para seguir soportando. -hizo una pausa al pensar en Sophia, y él besó su pecho.- Un día, algo pasó: el dragón que la mantenía cautiva desapareció de su vida y se sintió libre al fin, feliz. Hasta que se quedó sola, y le tenía tanto, tanto miedo a la soledad. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía a alguien.-sonrió al sentir a Daryl acurrucarse aún más contra su cuerpo.- Estaba este… misterioso y guapo príncipe, que en vez de un noble corcel, montaba una ruidosa motocicleta y en vez de una espada, portaba su inseparable ballesta. –suspiró, acariciándole el cabello a Daryl._

_-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Fueron felices por siempre? –preguntó él, sonriendo._

_Carol resopló divertida. –No, este misterioso y guapo príncipe se empeñó en alejarla, pero ella no le hizo caso… no quería perderlo, y sabía que era un gran hombre. Y a pesar de que él quisiera que todos lo vieran como un ogro malhumorado y todos temían acercarse demasiado, ella ya no tenía miedo, no como antes… ya no era débil, y por cada paso que él daba en la dirección contraria, ella daba dos hacia él. Y un día, sin saber cómo ni en qué momento había pasado, esta mujer se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada del misterioso y guapo príncipe, y sospechaba que él también estaba enamorado de ella, aunque ni siquiera él lo supiera._

_-Oh ¿y entonces él se dio cuenta y ahí fueron felices por siempre?_

_-No. En cuanto ella supo que lo amaba, se dio cuenta de que todavía había algo a lo que le tenía miedo. No como antes, no a lo mismo de antes, sino a algo completamente nuevo; tenía miedo a confesarle lo que sentía, tenía miedo a que la rechazase y tenía miedo a que después algo le pasara y tuviera que seguir viviendo sin él. Entonces no le dijo nada, pero cada vez que él no estaba cerca, sentía un vacío en su interior que no la dejaba tranquila__,__ hasta que volvía a verlo._

_-Podría haberle dicho, seguramente él habría querido permanecer siempre a su lado sólo para evitar que ella se sintiera así. Tal vez él sentía lo mismo cada vez que no estaban cerca. –murmuró, sabiendo que todo aquello del cuento era lo más infantil y cursi que habían hecho, pero no le importaba. Con Carol quería ser ese Daryl, ese hombre que pudiera brindarle protección, aunque ella no la necesitara realmente; pero también ser el hombre cursi y romántico, que no sabía que había dentro de él y que ella sacaba a flote. Quería ser el príncipe que ella merecía._

_-Sí. Eso pasó después. Finalmente se lo confesaron, decidiendo que querían estar juntos, y ser felices mientras pudieran._

_-¿Dejó de darle miedo? –preguntó, levantándose de su pecho para mirarla._

_Ella suspiró. -Ni por un segundo. Y mientras más feliz es con él, más miedo le da. –respondió, moviendo el mechón de cabello que le cubría los ojos._

_-Hay historias destinadas a tener un final feliz. –aseguró, recordando todos los cuentos de hadas que le había escuchado a Carol en la prisión y las pocas historias que su madre le contó había en tiempos ya tan remotos, que apenas tenían un espacio en su memoria. _

_Carol sonrió lo mejor que pudo, queriendo creer con todas sus fuerzas que su historia sería feliz._

_-Tendremos mucho tiempo. –prometió, tanto para ella como para él. Quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que tendrían mucho tiempo, que serían felices, que la vida le permitiría explorar esta nueva faceta de su vida con ella. Érase una vez Daryl "no quiero ni necesito a nadie" Dixon. Érase una vez un solitario hombre que pensaba que no necesitaba nada más que buscar alimento y lograr sobrevivir otro día más. Érase una vez –antes de Carol-, un hombre convencido de que nada bueno podría pasarle; de que tenía que tener escondido cualquier indicio de que era capaz de amar, porque cualquier sentimentalismo lo haría un hombre débil.- Nada pasará.-concluyó, acercándose para besarla._

_Carol sonrió y asintió. -¿Ya tienes sueño? –preguntó._

_-Ahora menos que antes. –contestó, besándola y comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo con un hambre de ella que sabía que no saciaría nunca._

* * *

Estaba viva, tenía que estarlo.

* * *

NA: ¡Hola! ¡No me odien! jajajajajajaja. Sé que es un capítulo distinto a todo lo que ha habido en el fanfic (hasta el momento todo iba taaaan bien), pero es "parte de...". Y les cuento que, según mi planificación, quedan aproximadament capítulos más (quizás más, pero sólo un poco).

Un agradecimiento especial a Valdemar por toda su ayuda, no sólo en este capítulo, y también a todos quienes siguen esta historia.


	13. Chapter 13

NA: Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, ¡Perdón! Estaba "en otra", diríamos acá.

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y a ValdemarPoe por su retroalimentación con los capítulos y las correcciones ;)

* * *

-Tengo que ir. –dijo Daryl rápidamente. –iré a buscarla.

-No sabemos dónde está. Daryl… te necesito acá. Necesitamos reconstruir esto para evitar que pase de nuevo. ¿Tú crees que estoy feliz sabiendo que Carol no está? –preguntó Rick. - No. Ella es como mi hermana, es como una madre para mis hijos. Pero no podemos salir sin saber nada, sin una pista. Podría estar en cualquier parte, podría estar m…

-No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo. –saltó Daryl.- Está viva. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo Si estuviera muerta yo lo sabría. Aunque quede sólo una mínima posibilidad de que esté viva, pienso ir a buscarla… No puedo quedarme acá, por mucho que me necesites. Lo he hecho antes.

Rick asintió resignado, sabiendo a qué se refería.

_Lo había hecho antes. _Cuando la dieron por muerta. Ni siquiera hubo un cuerpo, sólo la dieron por muerta y nadie la buscó y por poco la había perdido. Y cuando Rick la exilió, Daryl sólo… se quedó ahí, luchando por los demás, porque tenía que hacerlo, pero también tendría que haber salido a buscarla… Ella había estado sola por ahí, sin una mano amiga, sin saber que no todos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Rick. Ya no podía poner a todos los demás, por delante de ella, cuando ella era lo más importante.

-Yo iré contigo. –dijo Aaron. –Eric tampoco está, y vi a Carol correr a ayudarlo a buscar refugio con Sam detrás de ella. Si él lo hizo, está con ella.

Daryl lo miró y asintió. Y juntos fueron a comprobar que el auto de Aaron servía todavía.

* * *

Carol despertó aturdida. El sol estaba saliendo y le dolía la cabeza casi insoportablemente y por un momento había olvidado todo el incidente de Alexandria. Estaba en la parte de atrás de una camioneta, y lo primero que vio fue a Sam llorando, y a su lado estaba Eric, inconsciente. De pronto todas las imágenes vinieron a su cabeza como si fuera la más horrible película de terror que hubiera visto.

_Cuando Rick había ido a la casa de los Anderson, vio cómo Sam corría hacia ella, llorando y gritando._

_-¡Están muertos! ¡Están muertos!_

_Lo agarró fuertemente de la mano y lo guio hacia el otro lado de la calle, donde todavía no llegaban los caminantes. En el camino vio a Eric tratando de salir de su casa, y fue a ayudarle, pues había quedado con un pequeño problema al caminar debido a la fractura. Y no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Sam se había soltado de su agarre para correr hacia un pequeño agujero en el muro, del que nadie más tenía conocimiento._

_Miró en la dirección en la que estaba Daryl, y luego a Eric. Él asintió, y ambos fueron a buscar a Sam, no podían dejarlo solo en el bosque._

No recordaba nada más allá de eso.

-¿Sam? –susurró. El niño levantó la mirada hacia ella. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Yo… lo siento. –sollozó, apartando la mirada –fue mi culpa.

Su primer impulso fue tomar al niño en sus brazos y tratar de consolarlo… pero no había tiempo para eso. –Sam. Ahora no es el momento de llorar y culparte. Tienes que ser fuerte. –le dijo firmemente, aunque su tono fue suavizándose. –Necesito que seas fuerte. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién conduce?

Sam se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar y contestó. –son… son unos señores vestidos de militares. Dijeron que nos llevarían a su refugio. Me preguntaron si usted era mi madre y yo… yo no les dije…

-Ok, está bien, no te preocupes. Pero necesito saber más. ¿Por qué me desmayé? –luego se dio cuenta de que sólo eran ellos tres allí, y no había forma de que Daryl hubiera permitido que se la llevasen sin él. Entonces el miedo la invadió- ¿Sabes… sabes dónde están Daryl, Rick y los demás?

Sam volvió a sollozar pero le contó todo lo que sabía. Carol tropezó al ir tras Sam y se golpeó la cabeza justo antes de que Eric recibiera un disparo en el brazo por parte de los hombres que ahora los llevaban a un nuevo lugar llamado Hiltop. Al parecer los militares no eran malos, pero al verlo ir justo atrás de Carol, pensaron que quería dañarla. Cuando Sam les aseguró que no era malo, decidieron curarlo y le habían dado alguna medicina para dormirlo mientras lo hacían.

Carol se sentó y golpeó el vidrio de la cabina para llamar la atención del chofer, quien volteó y al verla despierta, estacionó la camioneta. Carol notó que adelante había dos vehículos más. Para entonces Eric ya estaba despierto, y Carol había pasado unos minutos tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora? –preguntó el militar una vez que estuvo atrás con ellos.

-Sí, gracias. –respondió Carol, jugando el papel de dueña de casa aún, pues no se arriesgaba con ningún desconocido. -¿Hay más de nosotros en los otros vehículos?

-No. Lo siento. No creo que nadie más haya sobrevivido, las cosas se veían bastante mal cuando los encontramos. –Carol sintió una presión en el pecho ante sus palabras. No podían estar muertos. _Él no podía estar muerto._

-Necesito volver. –dijo Carol, y Sam se acercó a su lado y tomó su mano. Al parecer ella no iría a ninguna parte sola.

-Señora… no creo que sea posible. Por lo que sé, todos podrían estar muertos y ese lugar ahora es una trampa mortal.

-Tenemos que volver. Mi… mi esposo estaba ahí.

El señor, que según su uniforme era el Sargento Hunt, asintió. –Comprendo. Pero no puedo dejarla ir así. Estamos a una media hora de nuestra comunidad, déjenos llevarlos ahí, darles atención médica si es que la necesitan y después podrán salir.

Tenía sentido. Eric tenía una herida de bala en el brazo y ella bien podría tener una conmoción cerebral, pero era tan difícil confiar ya en extraños. ¿Y si llegaban y era una trampa? ¿Y si pertenecían a otro de los tantos grupos que se dedicaban a hacer más mal en aquel mundo? ¿Y si no los dejaban salir?

-Tenemos que volver ahora. Agradezco su ayuda, pero tenemos que volver. –volvió a insistir. Sabía que Daryl estaría volviéndose loco al no encontrarla.

-Entiendo. Hablaré con mis compañeros para ver qué podemos hacer por ustedes.

Carol se acercó a Eric y vieron el intercambio entre Hunt y otros dos militares a unos metros de ellos, mientras su mente vagó a una noche que se sentía tan lejana ya…

_Carol estaba tumbada boca arriba observando fascinada cómo Daryl se entretenía uniendo las pecas en su pecho como si intentara memorizarlas. ¿Cómo podía ocultar a ese ser tan tierno que en realidad era? Ella siempre supo que había algo más que ese hombre rudo y agresivo que mostraba ante los demás, pero nunca pensó que ella estaría en el extremo receptor de todo lo que Daryl tenía que entregar._

_-¿Daryl? –le llamó la atención después de un rato en que él se había quedado quieto, sólo observándola. -¿En qué piensas?_

_Él se llevó el pulgar a los labios, cosa que hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso. -¿Cuándo… ? Umm ¿Desde cuándo… tú… _

_-¿Desde cuándo te amo? -Aunque Carol sabía que Daryl había madurado en muchos sentidos, todavía quedaban rastros de aquel niño inseguro que necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas para poder creérselas. De cierta forma compartían eso, ella estaba tan insegura como él la mayoría de las veces, y agradecía tenerlo junto a ella, porque tenía una forma de darle justo lo que ella necesitaba en el momento adecuado._

_Daryl sonrió, de alguna forma Carol siempre podía saber lo que quería decir (y lo que no),-Ajá._

_-No lo sé. Si digo desde siempre, ¿me creerías? –sonaba cursi, pero de alguna forma así se sentía. No podía recordar algún momento en el pasado en el que no lo amara. Era como si siempre hubiera estado esperando encontrarlo._

_Daryl resopló. -Claro, siempre he sido irresistible. –bromeó, aunque para él eso hacía mucho sentido… se sentía de la misma forma. –No, pero ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?_

_-Eso es más fácil. Yo sabía que sentía algo por ti desde mucho antes, pero supe que era amor estando en la parte de atrás de tu moto mientras escapábamos de la granja. –aseguró ella. _

_-¿Si? ¿Desde entonces? –preguntó rápidamente, sus ojos brillando. _

_Carol sonrió. Ella entendía por qué él hacía esas preguntas. Daryl siempre parecía incrédulo de la felicidad que compartían. Y así se sentía ella… ¿cómo pudieron tener tanta suerte? ¿Cómo un hombre como él, tan hermoso y atento, tan perfectamente imperfecto pudo haber llegado a cubrir un vacío que ni ella sabía que tenía? - Desde entonces. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-Después. –contestó. - Antes sólo sabía que cada vez que te veía sentía algo raro en mi estómago, y cuando no estabas sólo quería verte y saber de ti. –respondió él. –No tenía un nombre para eso, no sabía lo que era. Hasta… -Daryl no continuó._

_-¿Hasta qué?_

_-Cuando Rick me dijo que te habías ido. –acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.- Y cuando te vi en Terminus… Dios, nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida._

_-Ni yo. –respondió Carol con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Tú me encontraste en la granja, en las tumbas. Y ese día en Terminus fue la confirmación a algo que yo creía._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que, mientras estemos vivos, siempre…. Siempre nos encontraremos el uno al otro._


	14. Chapter 14

NA: Bueno, sé que esto ha tomado tiempo, pero entre la universidad, la familia, y todo lo demás, no había tenido mucho tiempo que digamos. Aún así espero que les guste.

Después de este, queda sólo un capítulo más, quizás, un epílogo.

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que se dan un tiempo para leer esta historia, y sobretodo a ValdemarPoe por su ayuda con las correcciones y sugerencias (y sus comentarios).

* * *

Aaron le indicó a Daryl por dónde se había ido Carol la última vez que la vio. No era mucha más información que la que él tenía, pero era algo. Ni Eric ni Sam ni ella estaban por esa zona, y según cómo lo veía… era bueno. Los tres estaban juntos. No había cuerpos, por lo que existía una posibilidad de que siguieran vivos, escondidos en algún lugar.

Quizás lo había hecho por Eric y Sam. Tal vez estaban tan asustados que ella no quiso dejarlos solos y buscó refugio con ellos. Ella era la única mujer, pero era también la más fuerte de los tres. Más fuerte que cualquiera de la comunidad, de hecho. Incluso más fuerte que él mismo.

Daryl en ese momento se sentía tan débil, tan perdido, que incluso si estuviera herido, tendría que salir forzosamente a buscarla: Carol era la única cosa en el mundo que podría mantenerlo con vida. No estaba herido, pero si no la encontraba, bien podría haber sido mordido y a él no le importaría nada.

Por eso siempre mantuvo esa línea divisoria entre ambos, por eso nunca quiso hacer nada por lo que sentía. Sabía el poder que tendría ella sobre él. Sabía que si la perdía, no quedaría ni un rayo de luz sobre aquel mundo que lo hiciera querer seguir viviendo.

Y había perdido tanto tiempo por eso. Porque eso fue: una total pérdida de tiempo. Incluso si siguieran siendo sólo amigos, se sentiría de la misma forma al saber que estaba desaparecida. Incluso si nunca le hubiera dicho que la amaba, hubiera preferido morir que tener que seguir en un mundo sin Carol.

Saber que tenía que cuidar a Beth había evitado que hiciera alguna estupidez cuando la prisión cayó. Y la única razón por la que no se rindió después de eso, fue porque tenía la esperanza de que Carol estuviera en algún lugar por ahí. Ella no había estado en medio de todo ese caos y era fuerte. Sabía que, aunque no estuviera con él, ella estaba por ahí.

Recorrió los muros de Alexandria por fuera, buscando alguna pista, algún indicio que le dijera hacia dónde ir. No fue tan difícil. Una vez que encontró el agujero, pudo ver claramente dos pares de huellas desconocidas –una de un niño- y un par que incluso podría dibujar usando sólo su memoria como guía.

El panorama no se puso muy lindo después de eso. Siguió las huellas hasta que sólo quedaron las de Sam junto a varias huellas mezcladas entre sí, y lo que parecía ser dos cuerpos siendo arrastrados. Apresuró el paso y llegó rápidamente a un camino secundario, las huellas de neumático eran recientes.

Su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido y el pánico se apoderó de él.

Se la habían llevado.

Carol estaba por ahí, con quién sabe qué tipo de personas y, por lo que él sabía, podía estar a kilómetros de distancia, en cualquier parte.

Pero no podía acabar simplemente así, ¿verdad? No podía haberla encontrado en el puto fin del mundo sólo para perderla sin siquiera saber si realmente la había perdido.

Corrió de vuelta a Alexandria para buscar a Aaron y el auto en el que viajarían.

El sol recién había salido cuando salieron de Alexandria. Y mientras Daryl conducía, Aaron le informó de lo que habían descubierto sobre el caos que provocó la desaparición de Carol.

No fue una trampa, no fue un boicot, no fue un ataque ni de alguien de adentro ni de alguien de afuera. Sólo había sido una serie de eventos desafortunados. Al parecer el fuego había empezado en la cocina de Jessie, extendiéndose a partir de ahí por toda la casa. Spencer, que estaba cerrando la puerta de la comunidad en ese momento, fue el único que lo vio y salió corriendo a tratar de ayudar. Recordó que dejó la puerta abierta y volteó sólo para ver un par de caminantes entrar, escuchó los gritos provenientes de la casa de Jessie y no perdió tiempo en correr hacia la casa, enfocándose en tratar de apagar el fuego o sacar a Jessie y sus hijos de la casa. Y a partir de ahí, todo fue muy borroso. No pudo sacar a Jessie ni a Ron de la casa aunque no fue por falta de intentos, y cuando por fin se rindió, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de caminantes que entraban. Empezó a dispararles entonces, atrayendo a más a través de la puerta.

Los caminantes, y aquellos vivos que disfrutaban dañando a los demás, no eran lo único de lo que debían preocuparse. Los descuidos de las personas también podían destruir todo en cuestión de minutos. No había grandes daños a la comunidad, en todo caso, pero Carol no estaba, y eso de hecho era _todo _para Daryl.

* * *

-Lo sentimos, señora. Pero no podemos permitir que se vayan así. Acá su amigo tiene una herida de bala en el brazo, y usted podría tener una conmoción cerebral, estuvo inconsciente todo este tiempo, nosotros…-

-No. ¡NO! Usted no entiende, no puedo quedarme. No podemos quedarnos. Estamos bien. Por favor, déjennos ir. –Carol suplicó. –No pueden retenernos en contra de nuestra voluntad.

-No me malinterprete. Ustedes no son prisioneros, pueden irse cuando quieran. Pero si deciden irse, no les ayudaremos a hacerlo; no seremos parte de eso. Sería como mandarlos ahí a morir… él es apenas un niño –dijo, señalando a Sam. –Su amigo está herido y por lo que vimos, tiene una lesión en la pierna. Usted no será capaz de mantenerlos con vida, sobre todo mientras exista la posibilidad de que salga sólo para volver a desmayarse. Si quieren irse, tendrá que ser sin nada más que lo que tienen puesto.

Carol deseó poder gritarle que se callara y demostrarle cuán capaz era de mantenerlos a los tres vivos, pero no podía. Ellos eran muchos, y eran fuertes. Y después de todo, no se veía como si fueran a hacerle daño.

-Mire, es su decisión. Pero lo mejor será que vayan con nosotros, los vea nuestro médico, y después la podemos llevar a ese lugar, así no irían solos en caso de que nada más quede, y podrían volver con nosotros después.

Carol se iría. No podía decidir por Eric, pero ella se iría aunque fuera a pie mientras encontraba un auto abandonado para poder trasladarse.

-Nosotros nos iremos. –habló Eric, antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa. –Nuestra familia está allá, y si piensan que estamos muertos, o que nos secuestraron, sé de un par que se volverán locos. Les agradecemos la ayuda pero...-

Se detuvo en seco ante el sonido de un motor, y todos parecían dirigir su atención hacia el origen de éste.

-Silencio. –exigió Hunt. –Permanezcan atrás de nosotros. –Indicó, poniéndose junto a los dos militares que estaban previamente hablando con él mientras otros tres corrían desde los vehículos para seguir su ejemplo, formando un auténtico escudo humano.

* * *

Daryl detuvo rápidamente el auto cuando se dio cuenta de que un poco más adelante había gente.

Él no era tonto. No esperaba que no lo hubieran notado, porque un auto no era de lo más común últimamente.

Decidió seguir a pie la distancia que le quedaba, dejando a Aaron en el auto, y esperando que nadie notara que no estaba solo y así él pudiera cubrirlo. Un grupo de seis hombres, todos con traje militar, estaban como escudo humano protegiendo los vehículos y la gente que había tras ellos, y al mismo tiempo, todos apuntaban con sus armas hacia él.

No intentó sacar su ballesta. En caso de una lucha, eran seis contra uno, y no había forma de que ganara. Él podría haberse quedado en el auto y dar la vuelta con Aaron, pero estos hombres podían tener a Carol. Y, aunque ya nada diera indicios de un Dios mirando por ellos en el cielo, él esperaba, como algún tipo de milagro, que aquellos hombres no fueran malos.

Vio a los hombres mirar hacia atrás un segundo, confundidos, y luego escuchó su nombre. Y entonces la vio. Carol salió corriendo desde detrás de los militares, directamente hacia sus brazos.

"_Nueve vidas, ¿recuerdas?"_


	15. Chapter 15 (Final)

La vida de Daryl no había sido todo sufrimiento y miseria. Él había tenido su cuota de momentos felices: el día en que su madre, con el poco dinero que tenía, le regaló su primer arco; o el día en que cazó su primera ardilla, y vio la mirada de orgullo en su hermano; o aquel día en que Sally, aquella niña de la secundaria que le gustaba, le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Si adelantaba un poco en el tiempo, podía encontrar la primera vez que Carol le había sonreído o lo había mirado como si realmente valiera algo. O el día en que la vio detrás de él en Terminus. O cuando le dijo que lo amaba, que fue el mismo día en que se habían besado por primera vez.

Sin embargo nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en ese momento, con Carol _viva _entre sus brazos.

Desde que estaban juntos, se había acostumbrado tanto a esa tranquilidad y ese sentimiento de plenitud, que todo el tiempo que estuvo sin ella lo hizo sentirse totalmente perdido. Él era un hombre rudo que seguramente podría sobrevivir más tiempo que la mayoría… pero sin Carol, no querría seguir haciéndolo.

Pero ahora sí. Daryl estaba totalmente feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos y volver a respirar sin ese dolor en el pecho.

Había más gente, pero no podía importarle menos si alguien los miraba. Se inclinó mientras levantaba la barbilla de Carol para besarla. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero estaba seguro de que no habían pasado ni siquiera doce horas desde que la había besado por última vez, y aun así se sentía como una eternidad para él. Sus labios suaves y cálidos, la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, su entrega tan completa incluso en gestos tan simples como un beso o un abrazo. Daryl definitivamente nunca iba a cansarse de nada de eso.

Y entonces el momento había acabado. Carol se apartó de él y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Sam tirando de su ropa para llamar su atención.

Daryl levantó más la vista y pudo ver que los militares ya no estaban apuntándole, y que incluso había uno sonriendo ante la escena. Volvió a mirar a Carol, que ahora estaba volteada para ver a Sam, y casi sintió su corazón dejar de latir al ver la parte alta de su blusa manchada con sangre.

Ella se dio la vuelta al instante, seguramente ante el sonido ahogado que escapó de su garganta. -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

Daryl la rodeó para poder revisarla. -Tienes sangre, ¿te mordieron?

-Oh… No, me golpeé la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

-¿Te golpearon ellos? –preguntó él. Era consciente de que en realidad no tendría mucho sentido que hubiese sido así, considerando que bien podrían haberlo matado a esas alturas si querían llevársela, pero sabía que todavía era una posibilidad. -¿Te hicieron algo?

-No. Sam se escapó, Eric y yo lo seguimos, y entonces me caí. Ellos me dijeron que vieron a Eric correr tras de mí y pensaron que quería atacarnos, así que le dispararon en el brazo y luego Sam les explicó que era nuestro amigo. Estoy bien. –afirmó. -¿Y tú? Dijeron que era un caos, que pensaban que no habría sobrevivientes.

Daryl no alcanzó a contestar. El hombre que anteriormente estaba sonriendo se acercaba hacia ellos, con Eric a su lado; y Daryl se sintió aún más tranquilo al verlo. No era como si el hombre fuera su mejor amigo, pero él y Aaron eran de las pocas personas de la comunidad con las que había tenido oportunidad de socializar y les tenía cierto aprecio.

-Su esposo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el desconocido a Carol, y Daryl podía jurar que ella se sonrojó ligeramente antes de asentir.

Daryl tomó su mano, dándole un apretón antes de dirigir su mirada al hombre.

El hombre extendió su mano y se presentó. –Owen Hunt.

-Daryl Dixon. –respondió, estrechando su mano.

Él les pidió disculpas, explicándole que la única razón por la que se los llevaron fue porque pensaron que no habría sobrevivientes y habría sido inhumano dejarlos en medio de un pueblo fantasma esperando su muerte. Daryl lo entendió, e incluso se lo agradeció. Si de verdad ése hubiera sido el escenario, entonces Carol hubiera podido sobrevivir.

Hunt les ofreció llevarlos a su comunidad a curar las heridas de Eric y revisar a Carol, pero no aceptaron. Todavía no se permitían confiar del todo en nadie, y Carol aseguró que no se sentía mal y Daryl le creía… ella había tenido su parte de contusiones cerebrales como para saber cuándo podría ser grave o cuando era en realidad nada más que un dolor de cabeza. Y sabía también lo suficiente sobre suturas y heridas de bala como para poder hacerse cargo de Eric una vez que estuvieran de vuelta en Alexandria.

El militar les dio un mapa para poder encontrar su comunidad en caso de que necesitasen algo, ya que tenían cualquier cosa que pudieran necesitar. El lugar era una comunidad militar incluso antes de que los muertos se apoderaran del mundo y tenía muros resistentes a casi todo. No tenían problemas de abastecimiento, ya fuese porque iban en busca de provisiones regularmente, o porque tenían un sistema parecido a un mercado, a través del cual intercambiaban cosas con otros grupos más pequeños que estaban en los alrededores.

Carol y Daryl estaban escépticos ante aquello. ¿De verdad había más gente por ahí, viviendo de una forma tan civilizada que podían convivir con otros e intercambiar cosas sin correr riesgos?

Les ofrecieron un lugar ahí si lo querían… -_los números hacían la fuerza-, _pero en caso de que no, podían simplemente establecer una relación de negocios entre las dos comunidades. Tendrían que hablarlo con Rick.

Después de un rato, se despidieron y los militares se fueron.

-Aaron está en el coche. –Daryl le dijo a Eric. No sabía cómo Aaron logró permanecer alejado aun cuando estaba seguro de que desde el auto podía ver a Eric. Si hubiese sido al revés, Daryl hubiera salido sin pensárselo dos veces aun cuando le hubieran pedido ordenado permanecer adentro.

Daryl no intentó hacer que Sam se fuera también al coche. Estaba claro que no quería dejar a Carol.

-No me respondiste. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y… los demás? –preguntó ella.

-Estoy bien. No perdimos a demasiados. –murmuró. –Eugene… -respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de Carol. –Y algunos residentes de antes.

-Oh Dios. – susurró ella, luchando contra esa sensación ya tan familiar que sentía cuando perdía a alguien más. Sus ojos se abrieron, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Sam aferrado a ella; volvió a mirar a Daryl, esperando que le dijera que el niño aún tenía una familia esperándolo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Sam lo supo, y ellos vieron cuán duro estaba tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas al confirmar que ya nadie de su familia quedaba más que él. Ellos conocían ese sentimiento.

Y entonces, Daryl vio el momento exacto en que algo dentro de Carol se rompió. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sólo lo suficiente como para darle un poco de intimidad, y aún estar ahí apoyándola si lo necesitaba.

* * *

Carol había construido un montón de muros a su alrededor desde la muerte de Sophia, y construyó un par más aquel día que había tenido que quitarle la vida a Lizzie para proteger a Judith.

Los muros no sólo impedían que los demás entraran en ella. Esos muros también impedían que todo lo que tenía dentro de ella se derramase hacia el exterior.

_Tienes que permitirte sentirlo._

Ella le tenía miedo a Sam, por eso lo alejó desde un principio. Tenía miedo porque sabía que el niño tenía el potencial de convertirse en otra de las razones por las que tenía que construir esos muros en primer lugar.

Pero verlo ahí, tratando de ser fuerte, y aun así siendo lo suficientemente niño como para tener que aferrarse a ella como si fuera quien lo mantenía con vida, acabó con cualquier intención que pudiera tener de alejarlo más.

Ella miró a Sam y ya no veía a Lizzie caer después de que ella le disparara, ya no veía a Mika en el suelo cubierta de sangre, ya no veía a Sophia salir de ese granero.

Se agachó y tomó a Sam entre sus brazos, llorando con él a Jessie y Ron... y también a Eugene, Noah, Tyreese, Beth, Hershel, Andrea, Merle, T-Dog, Lori y todos quienes en algún momento fueron su familia. Llorando a Lizzie, a Mika y a Sophia.

Después de un rato se puso de pie, con una mano sosteniendo la de Sam, y extendió la otra hacia Daryl que esperaba pacientemente a unos pasos de distancia. Él tiró de ella para darle un beso rápido y luego caminaron hacia donde Aaron y Eric estaban esperando.

Carol respiró profundamente, sintiéndose más liviana de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Todavía tenía miedo, y de cierta forma se sentía bien por eso. Sólo se tiene miedo cuando se tiene algo valioso que perder, y ella tenía mucho.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**NA: ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia!, por los comentarios, los votos, por todo. Y en especial a ValdemarPoe por su apoyo y ayuda en el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Este es el final oficial de JLMT, pero planeo subir un epílogo.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y planeo seguir escribiendo Caryl ;) si tienen ideas, no duden en hacérmelas llegar.**


	16. Epílogo

-Mami. Mami, despierta.

Carol estaba tomando una siesta. Había estado todo el día trabajando en la clínica y cuando regresó a casa, decidió tomar un descanso.

Murmuró algo incomprensible entre sueños y la pequeña niña se rió. – ¡Mami, despierta!

-No estoy durmiendo. –murmuró Carol, abriendo un ojo para encontrar a su hija riendo.

-¿Estabas soñando con ellas? ¡Cuéntame cómo eran, mami! –pidió la niña.

Carol se acomodó un poco en la cama para hacer espacio para que la niña se acostara a su lado. -¿Cómo sabes que soñaba con ellas?

-Estabas sonriendo. Siempre sonríes cuando sueñas con ellas.

-También estaban tu papá y tu hermano ahí… ¡oh! Y una pequeña cosa rubia de ojos azules, estoy segura de que tenía unos 5 años, y creo que se llamaba… Su… Su… oh, no recuerdo.

-¡Suzy, Mamá! –rió la niña. -¡Era yo!

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Eras tú, mi amor.

-¿Cómo eran? En el sueño… ¿me querían? ¿jugaban conmigo?

-Claro que sí. Ellas se peleaban para decidir quién jugaba contigo primero. –aseguró Carol. Suzane no perdía la oportunidad para preguntar sobre sus hermanas, y Carol nunca se negaba, ella quería que su hija supiera que tuvo hermanas que hubieran sido felices de conocerla. Se sentía bien haciéndolo, como si ellas todavía vivieran con cada cosa que le contaba a Suzy.

-¿Y Sammy, mami? ¿Me dejaba jugar con ellas? –Carol alzó las cejas en confusión y la niña explicó: -El otro día Hershel me preguntó si quería ser su novia para que pudiera tomar mi mano y salir a jugar, yo le iba a decir que no, porque yo sé que los novios hacen más que eso, pero Sammy estaba ahí escuchando, se enojó y dijo que no me iba a dejar jugar con nadie de nuevo. –concluyó haciendo un puchero.

Carol se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse de la angustia de su hija. –Sí, mi vida, Sammy te dejaba jugar con ellas. Y te dejará jugar con los demás niños también. Él sólo estaba bromeando. –aseguró, y luego preguntó con cierto temor de la respuesta: -¿Qué más hacen los novios, Suzy?

-Pues… se dan besos como tú y papi –hizo una mueca de disgusto, provocando que Carol riera. -, y salen de casa solos. Y yo sé que no tengo que salir de casa sola.

-Oh, muy bien. Entonces le diré eso a tu hermano para que te deje jugar con los otros niños, ¿está bien?

Suzy asintió. Y después de unos segundos empezó a morderse el dedo, como lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa por algo… igual que su padre. –Mami…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Carol, un poco preocupada.

-Tía Maggie me invitó a dormir en su casa para jugar con Hershel. ¿Puedo, mami? Te prometo que me portaré bien, y le diré a Hershel que no seré su novia, ¿sí?

-Está bien. Pero pórtate bien, ¿ok? Haz lo que Maggie y Glenn digan.

-¡Sí, mami! –exclamó Suzy, besando la mejilla de su madre antes de pararse y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Carol suspiró y se acostó en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Si ocho años atrás le hubieran dicho que el mundo se iba a caer a pedazos y que nada quedaría de lo que alguna vez creyó seguro y estable… seguramente Carol no lo hubiera creído.

Ella en realidad ya se había resignado a vivir la miserable vida que tenía junto a Ed. Estaba resignada a despertar cada mañana con un nuevo moretón para adornar su cuerpo.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Él había empezado a mirar a Sophia, de una forma que le hacía estremecerse, un poco antes de que todo empezara. Y aunque Carol nunca hizo nada para detenerlo, si nunca tomó sus cosas y se fue lejos con su hija, fue porque pensaba que eso haría la vida de Sophia más miserable todavía. Ella no se sentía capaz de sacarla adelante por sí misma –Ed se había encargado de que pensara eso- pero si él hubiera intentado hacerle algo a su hija, ella sabía que no habría dudado un instante en tomar sus cosas e irse… o matarlo, lo que sucediera primero.

Nada de eso pasó, sin embargo. El mundo se vino abajo y el destino se encargó de devolver a Ed al infierno a donde pertenecía. Y un poco después ese mismo destino le había quitado al ser humano al que más amaba en el mundo, quien además fue la razón por la que nunca pensó en una salida fácil a la vida que tenía.

El destino también la puso frente al hombre que le devolvió las ganas de vivir, incluso –y sobre todo- durante aquellos días en que hubiera preferido rendirse mientras Sophia estaba perdida para poco después aparecer convertida en una de esas cosas.

Los muertos tuvieron que salir de sus tumbas para que ella pudiera conocer lo que era ser feliz. Aunque su felicidad tuviera baches.

Ella sabía que habría sido aún mejor si Sophia estuviera viva. Si esa gripe no hubiera llegado a la prisión. Si Mika no hubiera muerto a manos de su hermana. Si no hubiera tenido que matar a Lizzie para proteger a Judith. Si Amy, Jim, Jacqui, Dale, T-Dog, Lori, Andrea, Hershel, Beth, Tyreese… si todos sus amigos, su familia, estuvieran con vida aún.

Pero ella no se quejaba. Había aprendido tiempo atrás a agradecer lo que tenía. Se propuso vivir día a día, disfrutando de lo que tenía, mientras durase. Y jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos. Seis años, en un lugar fijo al que llamar hogar, era un largo camino en medio del apocalipsis. Y una familia, como la que ella tenía, no era algo tan común en ese mundo.

-¿Mamá? –levantó la vista hacia la puerta y se encontró con esos grandes ojos azules mirándola. Eran lo único de Sam que no había cambiado durante esos seis años, todo lo demás le hacía parecer un hombre… pero ella miraba sus ojos y sabía que seguía siendo el niño al que había querido evitar en un principio. ¡Gracias a Dios que Sam era un niño terco! Lo amaba. Más de lo que pensó que podría amar a otro niño antes de que naciera Suzanne. Incluso más de lo que hubiera deseado amarlo, y le asustó mucho al principio.

Pero entonces, cuando Daryl había insistido en elegir otra casa para que vivieran sólo ellos, no dudaron ni un instante en llevarse al niño consigo. Y tiempo después, ella misma le había dicho a Sam que la llamase "mamá"-si es que él quería y estaba cómodo con eso-. Ella ya sabía que estaba embarazada y no quería hacer ninguna diferencia entre los dos niños, y nunca las hubo. Sam era extremadamente protector con Suzanne y él era el segundo hombre favorito de la niña –el primero era, obviamente, Daryl.

Carol le sonrió.

-Hay una especie de fiesta en casa de Carl, irán los chicos, jugaremos videojuegos, y cosas así… ¿puedo ir?

-Oh, tú también. –dijo Carol. –Primero tu hermana y ahora tú. Parece como si quisieran alejarse de los viejos y aburridos adultos. –bromeó.

Sam sonrió y se acercó a ella. –Sabes que no. Pero… ¿puedo ir?

-Claro. Ve y disfruta con la gente joven.

Sam se agachó y la besó en la frente (cosa que hacía mucho desde que descubrió que estaba volviéndose más alto que ella). –Te quiero. Nos vemos mañana.

-Te quiero más. – le dijo ella -¡Oh, Sam! Hablé con Suzanne. Le dije que la dejarías jugar con los demás niños. Y no creo que tengas que preocuparte por ella todavía. –escuchó a Sam gruñir algo que no entendió en respuesta, y sonriendo volvió a acostarse en la cama, negándose a dejar su comodidad todavía.

Sam era realmente protector con su hermana.

Y Suzanne era una niña increíble.

Carol supo que estaba embarazada unos días después de que volvieron a Alexandria después del incidente con la casa de Jessie.

Había estado aterrorizada al principio, pensando en todo lo que podía salir mal, en cuán preparados estuvieron con Lori y aun así no pudieron evitar que muriera, y pensando también en lo egoísta que habían sido al no cuidarse de traer niños a un mundo que estaba hecho pedazos.

No tenían un médico. La persona que más conocimientos médicos tenía, era ella. Adquiridos de Hershel… un veterinario.

Daryl empezó a salir en expediciones de reclutamiento con Aaron sólo para encontrar un médico para que ella estuviera tranquila. Pero había estado aterrorizada de eso también. Si algo le sucedía a Daryl, entonces… ¿qué sería de ellos?

Pero él volvió. Siempre lo hacía. Y cuando llegaron con una mujer, que antes era cirujana, Carol pudo empezar a relajarse un poco y disfrutar de su embarazo.

Porque realmente era un embarazo que disfrutó. Sin nauseas ni vómitos. Sin malestares en las mañanas, y sin tanto dolor durante el parto como con su primer embarazo. Suzanne fue siempre una niña increíble.

De pronto, mirando hacia atrás, todo lo que alguna vez le preocupó, parecía no tener sentido ya.

Cada día había menos caminantes -al parecer en algún momento esas cosas terminaban por descomponerse totalmente y dejar de molestar-. El último grupo que intentó algo en contra de la comunidad, había sido el de Los Lobos, cinco años atrás; pero para ese entonces ya tenían la seguridad reforzada y un plan de acción para cualquier ataque externo, logrando reducir las pérdidas casi a cero. Cada niño en la comunidad sabía cómo defenderse, o como huir del peligro, en el caso de los más pequeños -Suzanne tenía instrucciones claras de pegarse a sus padres si había alguna amenaza-. Tenían una relación de "negocios" con Hilltop, por lo que casi nunca había necesidad de salir en expediciones para buscar suministro, pues en ambas comunidades había distintas cosas que podían intercambiar, y a veces hacían expediciones en conjunto.

Era chistoso también pensar en que en algún momento, años atrás, había tenido miedo de decirle a alguien sobre su relación con Daryl.

_-Ellos lo saben._

_-No, no lo saben. ¿Y si nos juzgan? ¿Y si piensan que…? –No terminó su pregunta, no quería hacerlo. Una voz dentro de ella (muy parecida a la de Ed), le decía una y otra vez que no merecía ni una pizca de lo que tenía con Daryl, que ella era mala. Que después de lo que pasó con Sophia, o con Mika y Lizzie, no merecía ser feliz._

_Daryl parecía frustrado, pasándose la mano por la cara mientras trataba de decidir qué decir. -A la mierda. –murmuró y tomó de su mano, arrastrándola hacia el comedor, donde estaban todos reunidos._

_Cuando llegaron abajo, Daryl le soltó las manos y tomó su cara para acercarla y darle un beso. Ahí. En frente de todos._

_Carol se dejó llevar al principio. Sus besos siempre la hacían perderse en ellos. Y después, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, abrió los ojos ampliamente y se alejó, mirando desesperadamente alrededor, esperando encontrar una mirada de reproche._

_Pero nadie dijo nada. Ni una sola palabra. Todos sonreían en su dirección, en silencio. Hasta que Judith empezó a quejarse en los brazos de Carl y se estiró hacia ella. La tomó en sus brazos, y la niña inmediatamente empezó a tratar de juntar las cabezas de Carol y Daryl. Todos empezaron a reír, y hacer comentarios sobre cuán perceptiva era Judith, y cómo ella se había dado cuenta tan rápidamente cuando a Carol y Daryl les tomó casi dos años._

Daryl entró en la habitación y se acostó a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Hey. –saludó, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla.

-Hey. –respondió ella. –Parece que nos quedamos solos en casa, Señor Dixon. –le dijo pícaramente.

-Eso parece –asintió él. -¿Qué haremos para aprovechar el tiempo, Señora Dixon? -preguntó, frotando su nariz contra la de ella antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Mmmmhmmm –gimió mientras él besaba un camino desde su boca hacia su pecho. –Quizás… ¿Dormir? ¡Oh! Podríamos leer, o ver alguna película. -Daryl sabía que estaba bromeando, pero aun así dejó lo que hacía. -O podríamos hacer un mejor uso del tiempo y hacer el amor toda la noche. –concluyó, atrayéndolo hacia ella de nuevo.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso. –comentó Daryl, buscando con sus manos la piel desnuda de Carol entre el borde de su pantalón y su blusa. –Pero creo que estás demasiado vestida.

-Hay que hacer algo al respecto, Señor Dixon.

Daryl sonrió contra su piel y se levantó un poco para poder deslizar su blusa fuera de su cuerpo. Siguió rápidamente con sus pantalones, dejándola en ropa interior y sujetador. Se levantó un poco más para mirarla. –Así. Mucho mejor.

Tiempo atrás, Carol se hubiera cubierto con algo, pero ya no sentía vergüenza con él. Se sentía querida, deseada, sexy y hermosa. Y siempre tenía un dilema entre decidir dejarlo mirarla por más tiempo, u obligarlo a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Observó con fascinación como Daryl se sacaba la ropa casi como si estuviera haciendo una carrera y su vida dependiera de lo rápido que lo hacía.

Pensó que en algún momento las cosas iban a cambiar. Que la pasión que sentían en un principio iba a disminuir, pero nunca tenían suficiente del otro, ni siquiera después de tanto tiempo.

Daryl se acercó hacia ella, besando cada punto de su piel que pudiera alcanzar, desabrochando su sujetador, dándole atención a sus pechos, deleitándose con sus gemidos de placer y con el hecho de que esa noche podían ser tan ruidosos como quisieran.

Le quitó la ropa interior y se deslizó lentamente en ella, suspirando ante la sensación de estar envuelto en su calor. Empezaron un ritmo lento, queriendo prolongarlo, y también guardar sus energías para las siguientes rondas. Tenían mucho tiempo para ellos esa noche.

Carol no había estado con muchos hombres durante su vida, pero sabía que Daryl era algún raro espécimen. Él tenía una forma de tocarla y mirarla que siempre la hacía sentir amada. Incluso las veces en que lo hacían duro y áspero, era hacer el amor.

Subió sus piernas y las envolvió por encima de las de Daryl cuando sintió esa familiar sensación en su vientre que venía antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, abrazando cada pedazo posible de él, queriendo sentirlo completamente cuando llegara. Y entonces gritó su nombre mientras el éxtasis se hacía cargo de su cuerpo y él mordía su cuello, encontrando su liberación un poco después que ella.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas? –le preguntó Carol a un Daryl muy callado, un par de horas después, cuando estaban saciados y en paz, ella descansando en su pecho con él abrazándola.

Daryl la abrazó más fuerte en contra de él. –Que… tú sabes, si dejamos de lado todo lo malo, en cierta forma me alegra que el mundo se haya ido a la mierda y los muertos revivieran. No estaríamos así de otra forma.

Carol besó su pecho y suspiró. -Daryl Dixon. Tú eres el hombre que siempre esperé. El único que siempre fue mi hogar. Y uno, con o sin muertos vivientes, siempre encuentra su camino de regreso a su hogar.

_Al final todo funciona de la forma en la que se supone que tiene que funcionar._

* * *

**Fin (ahora sí).**

**NA: Bueno, prometí un epílogo y acá está. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí (creo que es la parte del fanfic con la que más contenta quedé). ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esto! Y gracias, en especial, a ValdemarPoe por ayudarme con correcciones, sugerencias y opiniones en gran parte de esta historia.**

**Seguro vendrán más historias Caryl ;) **

**PD: La frase al final es la que le dice Mika a Carol en The Grove.**


End file.
